The Power Lies Within
by DragonFaynge96
Summary: Sequel to Three Years Without YouKagome and Inuyasha have been married for quite some time now. But when their youngest and most powerful is born things go into chaos. inuxkag sanxmir ocxoc ocxoc ocxoc ocxoc Revising in process..
1. The Curse

Hello everyone! I hope that you all enjoyed my old fanfic Three Years Without You. This is what you all have been waiting for. My new Fanfic. The Sequel. The Power Lies Within. I hope you all like it. See ya! And just for you to know. We call him Seamus because he doesn't want anyone to know what his real name is. -

Seamus: WHAT DO YOU MEAN? YOU KNOW I WANT THE TO KNOW MY REAL NAME.

Sure you do Inutaishou (I hope I spelled that right. Please tell me if it is!) And Seamus is so much easier to spell. And I am still calling you by your nickname. But all you know the drill for the disclaimer. I don't own blah, blah, blah. Well enough of that. Hope you all enjoy this!

**Chapter 1: The curse**

Kagome sat down in her throne in the throne room. (Duh!) She was kind of getting used to the royal life. But she still wasn't used to the fact that she was royal now. She finally got some relaxation for the day. 'I has been a year since I have seen my family. I wonder how they are doing?' Kagome's thoughts were interrupted by her husband.

"Are you ok? You seemed to have been tired at dinner." Inuyasha sat down upon his throne.

"Well it's just that... It has been five years since we have gotten married. And well I was wondering if we could go see my family?" Kagome saw that she had opened that wound that was left on Inuyasha. "Inuyasha. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to remind you of that day. I miss your father too." Inuyasha saw that Kagome was blaming it all on herself.

"Listen. It wasn't your fault that my father was killed. He did it so that he could protect our family. He wanted to make sure that our family was safe. If it wasn't for him, we'd be dead right now."

Kagome felt his arms go around her neck and she fell into the touch. But before they knew it. A noise filled the room with the sound of yelling playfully.

"Oh no not again. When will he learn that his bed time is strictly nine o'clock?" Kagome rushed out of the throne room and hurried into a room in the west quarters of the castle. Where there was a little boy jumping up and down with a little toy bear in his arms. "Uh oh Mr. Squiggles, mommy and daddy have come to put us to rest!" He said dramatically as he fell on to the bead playing dead.

Inuyasha sped into the room and saw that nothing was in there disturbing his son. Just him and his little stuffed bear made by Kagome.

"Oh Inume, when will you ever learn?" Kagome asked to the boy that was playing dead like a dog. "I'm not alive mommy, I'm dead…" Whispered Inume to his mother. "Oh no! My son is dead! What ever will I do?" Inume then popped up and hugged his mother who was fake weeping. "Don't worry mommy! I'm not really dead!" Kagome chuckled at her little boy.

Inuyasha walked over and took the four-year-old boy into his own arms Inume placed his hands over his eyes. "Peek-a-boo Daddy!" Inuyasha smiled and kissed him on the forehead. Inuyasha looked into the little boys innocent eyes. They were yellow like his full of power and courage. He thought that it ran in the family for boys to have yellow. He sighed and started to run his hand in the young boy's two colored hair. His bangs being silver and the rest of his hair black. He knew that he got the black from his mother, or maybe even him even since Inume was only a 1/4 demon. That would explain the talons and fangs. But it didn't surprise Inuyasha one bit. His mother was a human and he was a half-breed, now a full demon. But that didn't bother him at all. What bothered him was HOW did Inume become a 1/4 demon and not a half demon?

The little Inume watched his father stare at him. Little did his parents know that he was born with a special power, A power to talk to the dead and see the future. Inume was born on the 29th of January four years ago. And so he was the oldest of the children. Inume saw ghosts of demons, many of whom he befriended. But for now he would have to keep quiet. If his parents knew he could talk to the dead and see the future then his power would be abused by many.

Just then the room went pitch black. Nothing was to be seen but the crescent moon outside. Allowing its light to radiate though the room. Inuyasha gripped onto the hilt of Tetsusaiga. He knew that the three were no longer alone in the room. He sniffed around the room and then after a few seconds he picked up the scent of a demon spirit. So he pulled out Tetsusaiga and transformed it into a clear crystal form.

Inuyasha searched the room with the Tetsusaiga's light. And he saw the ghost for one instant. And his eyes widened at the sight.

"NARAKU! What are you doing here? I thought that I banished you away into the firry depths!" The lights lighted up again as the ghost showed his true self.

"So you finally found me. How cunning you are Inuyasha." Naraku looked at him and then at the little boy. Inume wasn't happy that he was here. So he bared his fangs at the intruder. "I see that your eldest is born. Inume, I haven't seen you in a while." Inume's eyes widened at the sight of the man.

"Back off. Inume will never be killed. And I won't forgive you for killing my father you b..." Inuyasha was disturbed by a purple light going right passed his face. He thought that it was Kagome's arrow. But Kagome didn't have any arrows or even a bow to shoot the arrows. And he could sense that Kagome was knocked out. There was only one exception. Inuyasha looked behind him and saw Inume. Standing there on the floor. With his talons raised. Inuyasha saw that his eyes were but little slits. "Banishing blades." And with that Naraku disappeared with an angry Inume and a stunned Inuyasha in the room. "He should be gone for a little while." And Inume transformed into his human self again and fainted.

Inuyasha went over to his son, and gave him a hug. And then went over to Kagome to wake her up. (Who knows how she got in that state) Inuyasha woke her up. And he put Inume in his bed. Inume lay silent and waited for his parents to go out of the room.

'What happened to me? Was I a... full demon? I don't know how. But I believe that I was one. No that's silly. I know that I am a human. And a human I shall remain.' Inume let out an ear splitting roar. And then went drifting off to sleep.

To be continued...

WOW! Inume is actually good for something! GASP! I thought the only thing that he was good at was being a pervert. Oh wait a minute that was his cute version. When he was a kid.

-DragonFaynge


	2. The Western Lands is getting a Lady!

Hello everyone. This chapter is where Kinme is born and yeah. Sesshomaru and Rin get married. (Even though they are pretty much nothing in this story so yeah)

Kinme: Whoopie… Is very enthusiastic… TT

SO who wants to do the disclaimer.

Rin: Me! ME!

Yeah go right ahead.

Rin: YAY! Dragonfaynge doesn't own Inuyasha. But she will soon own it. And everything else for that matter.

hands over 1000 gold

Thank you Rin. Well here is the 2nd chapter to The Power Lies Within.

**Chapter 2: The Western Lands Is Getting A Lady!**

Jaken was wandering around the garden looking for a place to hide. Well it also looked like he was looking for someone too. 'This'll be the perfect place to hide.' Jaken crept in between the flowers. Pretending to be a stem. But thanks to his fatness. He was found by none other than.

"FOUND YA!" Rin said in her happy little voice. But it was more lady like now that she was 19. Her hair was down to her thighs and her bangs were braided and put around to the back of her head. Jaken had heard Sesshomaru talking to himself about Rin and about a wedding.

'Lord Sesshomaru couldn't possibly have feelings for this girl, could he? No that is nonsense. Lord Sesshomaru couldn't possibly love her! But what if he does? That will mean that he and Rin will get married and..' Jaken's thoughts were disturbed by the person waling in the garden. That's right it is.

"LORD SESSHOMARU!" Rin yelled from the other side of the garden. Sesshomaru was smiling at the young women.

"Hello Rin. I see that you slept well."

"Oh yes m' Lord! It was a great sleep. How was yours."

"It was ok. I guess. What are you doing out here."

"Jaken and I were playing games. Although I don't think that he is very good at it." Rin said looking over at him.

"That is great. Now go get dressed. For we are of to the Eastern Lands."

"Why? Is something wrong over there?" Rin asked very worried of her master's brothers family.

"No. It's just that Lady Kagome is going to have another child very soon. And I want to see it. So enough talking. Lets get everything ready. Rin go get dressed into some day clothes. And NOT night time. Jaken you On and Un ready. I shall go get some stuff. Meet out infront of the castle as soon as you got your chores done. Rin I'll be going with you." Rin was about to run in but stopped to wait for Sesshomaru.

"Rin. I've been meaning to tell you something." Rin looked over at him. Wanting to know what was wrong.

"Yes m' lord?"

"I... I lo... I love you Rin," Rin gasped she never knew that Sesshomaru LOVED her. She had loved him but she didn't know he loved her! So Rin thought to herself of how to tell him she loved him back. Rin couldn't think of what to say so she did the first thing that came to mind. She got on her tipsy toes and kissed him on the lips. Sesshomaru's eyes were wide open but he responded by kissing her back. "Wow If I new that you loved me this much I would have went for you long ago. I will always love you Rin."

"As much as I love standing here like this. May I please go change into my clothes.(\Yes she is wearing clothes/)

"Yes go and changeI will wait for you out here after I get dressed." Sesshomaru went down the hall a little more. Rin was looking up. Clutching her chest. Finally all her dreams had come true. Well not all of them. There was still one more but that one could wait. Rin finally went into her room and got dressed in a blue kimono. And then brushed her hair. ANd went out of the room. Seeing Sesshomaru there. She lightly pecked him on the cheek. And went out to the front of the castle. Hand in hand with him.

At breakfast in the Eastern Lands

"Kagome is going to have a child. I am so restless. Who knows the child could be born today! Oh my gosh, Kagome!" Inuyasha was pacing around in the Dining room. Not noticing the little boy at the table watching him.

"Dude you've got some serious thrill issues. Calm down for a second and eat your breakfast, before I do…" Inume said eating the rest of his breakfast.

"What do you mean by that?" Inuyasha asked his 7 year old son.

"What I mean is. Chill out." Inume said to him.

"You know. You really do take after me." Inuyasha said to Inume ruffling his hair "Inume looking a little weird out by the sudden action.

"Although he knows how to control his temper." Inuyasha and Inume turned around to see Kagome standing there in her pink summer dress. She went up to Inume and kissed him on the forehead. Then to Inuyasha and pecked him on the lips.

"How are you feeling Mom? Is the baby ready to come out yet?" Inume asked her while hugging her. And he felt a little kick. Inuyasha whapped him warning him not to be perverted.

"Not for another 3 months. Although it does feel as if he is ready to come out. But I am going to wait until the time is right." Inuyasha batted Inume's hands away and said.

"I believe that is my women that you have your hands on." Inuyasha said to him with a smile.

"Well I believe that is my mother that you have your hands wrapped around." Inume and Kagome knew the game Inuyasha was playing. Kagome shook her head no. But Inuyasha didn't notice. Neither did Inume. So she went along saying.

"Brave knight. The dragon has captured me. Help me!" Kagome acted like she was in distress.

"Do not worry. I shall slay the dragon!" Inume said. And with that. They were bouncing off the walls. Until Inuyasha decided that was enough and went off to the bedroom. Inume fallowed him but with a bang. Inuyasha ran into someone.

"What are you doing?" Asked Sesshomaru with a raised eyebrow.

"Were just playing around Uncle man..." Inume went over and helped his mother up.

"Rin. Is that you?" Kagome went up to the girl and looked her over. And then gasped and gave her a hug. "It is you. I haven't seen you since Inume was born. And that was 7 years ago. Oh my gosh how you have grown. This is a surprise. Come we'll make some tea and sit out in the garden." Rin remembered this place. It looked almost just like Sesshomaru's castle. Although just a tiny bit bigger. Because of the high tower where Kagome went if she ever wanted to Sew or write letters to her family. So Rin fallowed her to the garden where she could talk to her about stuff.

"So Sesshomaru. Why don't us three go somewhere else and talk?" Sesshomaru nodded and fallowed the two that were racing.

With the girls

"So how is the baby?" Rin said starting up the conversation.

"He is ok. 3 months until he is born though. But it does feel like he is going to be born today."

"Really. Well Kagome Sesshomaru and I have something to say at dinner tonight. I shall see you there." Rin stood up and went inside.

(\Sesshomaru said the same thing as Rin just for you know./)

DINNER!

"RAMEN!" Inume exclaimed, jumping for it but with a great thud. He landed on the floor.

"None for you right now. Let us get every one else fed before you get any."

"Kagome, Inuyasha, Inume. There is something Sesshomaru and I want to say." Everyone stopped the fighting for the ramen and looked at them.

"The Western Lands is getting a Lady." Sesshomaru said to all of them.

"That is great!" Kagome, Inuyasha , and Inume was just dumbfounded. "Who is she?"

"Yes Sesshomaru and I are getting married. I would love it if you would be my maid of honor Kagome. And Inuyasha can be the best man. And Inume can be the ring bearer."

"YES! I'm the ring bearer! In your faces!.. Wait… What's a ring bearer?" Inume said.

"Well as my father would say. Let the wedding be tomorrow! We can have it at the same place Kagome and I got married. This will be fun."

"Finally I can have some cousins. Cause all's I'm getting right now is a little brother... Or sister…" Inume added quickly.

"Yes I guess we could have it there, just as long as we don't abuse it." Sesshomaru said to them all. Rin looked up at him and kissed him. They were disturbed by Inume saying. "Get a room." So that is what they did. "I didn't mean it literally!" Inume said pounding his foot on the ground.

"Dude, you have some serious thrill issues." Inuyasha mocked him for what he said this morning. And there went another fight between them. Kagome shook her head.

But suddenly a sharp pain went through her body. And Rin came out and saw her. 'She's going to have the baby right now! Oh no I have to get her to a room fast.' And that was what Rin did she told Inuyasha to pick up Kagome and bring her to the nearest bedroom. "Inume go boil some water, and bring me some towels. Hurry" Inume nodded and did what he was told. 'I really hope I can do this. There is no time to go get the village priestess. Or maybe there is.' "Inuyasha go get that priestess Kaede. Hurry before the baby comes!" Inuyasha wasn't hesitant. He was out of there faster than lighting.

A while later after the baby was born.

Rin came out with a baby in her arms. She gave the young and tiny child to his father. The child was big enough to hold in one hand. Inuyasha saw this and began to cry. They weren't tears of sadness. They were tears of joy. "Do you have a name for him Inuyasha." Sesshomaru asked him curiously.

"Kinme." Inuyasha whispered to the young child.

"Kinme?" Sesshomaru asked him as he lent over to see the child; he had pointed ears like a normal demon. And was a half demon like Inuyasha.

"Kagome wanted her next son to be named Kinme. Inume meet your new little brother Kinme." Inuyasha nuzzled the child. While Inume held him in his arms Kinme looked up at him. "So today is the Nineteenth of June. So he's Summers Peace." Said Inume to Inuyasha indicating his nickname, winter breath. They named them after the first thing they did when presented. Inume kept blowing into his fathers face. And Kinme was peaceful. It truly was a great day.

"Kinme, I've missed you." Whispered Inume quietly to the little boy.

The Wedding.

"I am so exited Kagome! When do I get to kiss him and say I do?" Rin was even more exited than she was on her wedding day.

So after the I do's and stuff they went off to the reception.

"I am so glad we went through with this. Now about our kids. What would you want them to be? Gender wise." Rin asked her newly wedded husband.

"It's a little early for that isn't it? Well I want two girls and a boy. They will be named Lin, Jin." Sesshomaru nuzzled his wives neck and they both went back to the party.

TBC

Next Chapter Up Shortly.

-DragonFaynge


	3. The most powerful

Hey everyone! I should have all of the characters that were assigned to me in this chapter. So Sarcasm 397 your character should be in here. I hope that I get her right! Oh well disclaimer. Um... STOYGLOAR!

Stoygloar: What? I don't want to do it!

Ruinu: DO IT!

Stoygloar: DragonFaynge doesn't own Inuyasha she just owns her Fruits Basket Manga's…

(author note)

'thinking'

"Talking"

switching to a different subject

Foresight or flashback

**Chapter 3: The most powerful.**

Kagome was on her bed holding her two sons in her arms. Kinme being three and Inume ten. Kinme laid on her stomach that was once again plump and Inume under her arm his head right up against her side.

But Kagome didn't mind. Kagome looked around the bed and saw Inuyasha sleeping on his side. Kagome saw that he didn't care whatsoever about the thunder and lightning. The strangest thing ever was that Inuyasha kept keeping his distance from her. She didn't know why but this broke her heart.

Inume didn't care either he just held onto his little brothers hand and lay quiet talking to the boy in his sleep, filling his head with visions of the ocean and beautiful forests.

Kagome couldn't sleep because of the baby that was in her right now. Kagome knew that the baby was to come very soon. Because it had already been 9 months to the day since she had figured out that she was pregnant.

'I should really get some sleep. There is no way that I am going to miss Sango and Miroku tomorrow. Cause their bringing their newest child! And I don't want to miss Rin and Sesshomaru their three children are coming tomorrow too! That is it no matter how much it hurts you are going to bed!' Kagome told herself. She wanted to get to sleep so badly. So after a while of thinking to herself she laid down in the covers with her three boys, after doing so Inuyasha scooted over a couple inches. Kagome kept her distance and went to sleep.

The next day

"Sango, Miroku!" Inume yelled as he held onto Kinme's little hand. "Mirotu! Sambo!" Said the little Kinme running a little faster to keep up with Inume. They gladly hugged back and Miroku said something into Inume's ear. Inume quickly ran over to San. She was 14 now and Inume was always perverted to her. So when he went over to her she whacked him upside the head.

The young baby that was in Sango's arms was laughing hysterically at this. Inume and Kinme looked at this new stranger. He was a little boy with brown hair and grey eyes. Inume asked her what his name was. He was anxious to see what the boys name was.

As Kinme and Inume tried figuring out what they should call him, Kagome and Inuyasha came out of the castle to greet them.

"Hello Kagome! How are you?" Sango asked trying to catch up with her old friend.

"Oh, I'm just fine. I ache in places but I guess that I will live. Trust me this new baby is killing me. Oh my gosh! Who is this? Is this your new son that you have been telling me about?" Kagome said to her while playing with the new child. He was laughing at all the attention that was being given to him.

"Oh this is Miro. He is our newest son. So I hear that Sesshomaru and Rin are also coming today." Sango tried to ask her but was interrupted by Kagome's two sons.

"Momma! Is baby coming yet? Where's the stork!" Yelled Kinme.

"No Kinme, the child wont come today! Ugh. Oh Sango, yeah Rin and Sesshomaru are coming over today." Kagome's answer was proved wrong by The Lord of the Eastern Lands coming up to her and kissing her on the lips.

"I think that you are wrong my dear little koi. For you see my brother is already here." He whispered in her ear which made shivers go down her spine.

Inume and Kinme heard this and they turned around with a gasp.

"UNCLE SESSHOMARU! AUNTIE RIN!" Inume and Kinme yelled as they entered the back yard. Rin and Sesshomaru gave them hugs while they looked at the children in their arms.

"Rin, Sesshomaru welcome to our castle. Who are these two that you have?" Kagome said taking the girl into her own arms.

"These are our 1 year old twins. There names are Jin, and Lin. And this is our adopted daughter Meko." Rin said to Kagome while pointing to the boy and two girls. "Jin is the oldest by 6 minutes and then come our baby girl Lin." She said taking Lin back into her own arms.

Kagome chuckled to herself. It was great to have everyone here again. It had been ages since she had seen Sango and Miroku because they have been traveling.

"Hey Sesshomaru, why do I smell the scent of cat?" Inuyasha said to him as he put down Inume.

"Oh you mean Meko. That is because she is half cat demon. She was given to us by her parents before they died because of this one demon wolf tribe." Sesshomaru said while picking up Meko. She had cat ears with a tail to go with it. But as long as everyone else was ok with it. He was too.

Late, late, late in the night, probably early morning.

Rin and Sango kept coming in and out of the room and going back in with towels and everything. While the boys just played around with little toys that they made out of wood. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were gone away leaving Miroku with them (Uh oh.)

"Now boys when you go up to a girl. What do you say to them?" Miroku asked them with happy eyes.

"Will you bear my child. Is that right Miroku sama?" Inume asked him.

"Very good Inume! I wish that San and Kinme were more like you and Mir. I mean they don't like this stuff." Miroku and Inume were shaking there heads up and down. While San was taking care of the young infants and Kinme was playing with the wooden toys.

"It would be much easier to do this if my father weren't teaching How to be a pervert lessons right now." And after she said that Rin came out with a blanket in her arms.

"Here you go Inu... Where did Inuyasha go?" Rin asked them scared.

"They went away someplace." Inume said to her. Trying to see the infant in her arms.

"Oh. I might as well tell Kagome to wait until morning to see Inuyasha. Rin went back into the room with the young infant and then came back out to get her children.

"Did he mention where he was going?" Rin asked them one more time.

"Nope, he just said that they were going out to get some fresh air." Kinme told her.

"Well alright, do you two want to see your mother?" She asked them.

"Do we ever?" They said excitedly, and then they zoomed into the room. Seeing their mother worn out with sweat on her forehead.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru.

"Are you sure this child is the right one?" Sesshomaru asked him.

"No, I'm not sure about it. But I'm sure that dad will come back this time." Inuyasha said to him looking down at the coffin.

"Well do you sence any movement in there?"

"Nope, should we see if he is still in there?" Inuyasha asked him.

"I don't see why not." So they took a deep breath and saw that he wasn't in there.

"What! Where could he have..." Inuyasha's statement trailed off as he saw footprints leading out the door. When they got out there they saw someone in a black cape looking and touching the 1000 year old sacred tree.

"You! What have you done with our father?" They said as they ran up to the caped stranger. The hood blocked the view of the persons hair. The cape covered the clothes that he was wearing.

The man turned around and they saw. Him.

"It can't be." Proclaimed Inuyasha.

"He died eleven years ago!" Sesshomaru stated.

"I told you I would come back when the most powerful was born." Inutaishou said to them. "And the most powerful is in fact born at two thirty three in the morning." Inutaishou opened up his arms for a hug. But Inuyasha was too occupied about what he said.

"Oh my god Kagome. I promised her that I would be there!" Inuyasha zoomed off back to his castle. Leaving Sesshomaru stunned. And Inutaishou dirty with twigs in his hair. Still with his arms wide open for a hug.

"That wasn't what I was expecting for a welcome back hug." Inutaishou said with the angry eyes on his face.(You know) TT.

TBC

Well that was ok if I do say so myself. I am so sorry for the lack of updates. But I'm taking this writing/literature class and they want me to write stories all the time. Like tall tales, mysteries, realistic fiction, and Science Fiction. That is as far as we are now. That is enough so I hope that you guys will forgive me. Especially you guys Desktop Creator, and Sarcasm 397. Well that is all. This is Ruinu saying that I'm going into Nik's domain to have a water balloon war. Even though that is all that goes on in that room. It is ok with me.

DragonFaynge96


	4. The trouble begins The curse on Ruinu’s ...

Hey everyone! As I promised here is the 4th chapter of this story. Thanks to Sarcasm and Desktop Creator for reviewing. Well here you go! Keep it up!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha in any form or shape; I just own 16 of the manga's and 11 volumes of Fruits Basket... And the weird changes to the plot.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Foresight

Some different subject

**Chapter 4: The trouble begins the curse on Ruinu's hands. **

It was three years ago that Kagome had Ruinu. Inutaishou was back and everything seemed normal. Except the fact that Inuyasha was trying to teach all of his kids how to attack.

"Ok. Lets get this right! Now Inume show them how it is done." Inuyasha told his 13 year old son. He just nodded and showed his little brother and sister how it was all done. Inutaishou was sitting near her watching them. Ruinu was sucking her thumb and Kinme was bouncing a ball not paying attention.

"Banishing Blades!" Inume jumped into the air and swung his talons in the air creating purple blades of energy flying around cutting down the trees.

"Good job now Kinme you try." Inuyasha was looking at his smallest child but second oldest.

"Ok. " Kinme breathed a little heavily and bore his talons. "Shadow Blade!" Kinme's talons created black beams of light that destroyed anything in their path creating a shadow over all things.

"Good job Kinme. Now my little Ruinu, you try!" Ruinu got up but atomatically sat down when Inutaishou spoke.

"You're kidding right? She'll destroy everything in her path if she does it right." Inutaishou said looking worriedly at his youngest granddaughter.

"Nope, she's going to do it. Now come on Ruinu." Inuyasha said as she got up again.

"Ok daddy, Slap!" She yelled as she slapped her dad and sent him flying towards the front yard. "Okay… Practice is over."

Inutaishou looked at his son in disappointment and said clearly. "I warned him didn't I?"

The next day in the eastern lands.

Inuyasha was now walking around with only a few minor injuries. His father was tending to his wounds while Kagome and Ruinu were going to find some medicinal herbs. Kinme and Inume were greeting someone at the door.

"I told you not to let Ruinu do that, but what does he say? Nope she's going to do it. You should have listened to me and didn't make her do it."

"Shut up before I give these bandages a reason to be on someone." Inuyasha scowled at his father.

Meanwhile with the girls.

"So we use this one to cure pieson... And this one to cure phevers?" Ruinu told her mother as they were picking some herbs.

"My you have learned a lot. We better get these back to the castle before your father starts a fight with your grandfather." Ruinu looked at her and laughed.

"Knowing daddy, I bet he has already started one." They both laughed in unison while they were headed back to the castle.

Back at the castle.

"So Totosai I see that you finally made it." Inuyasha said while getting his shirt on.

"Yes Inuyasha, I have made it. Along with the four weapons that you requested. Mihotsuwei, a sword that has the power to heal, bring back to life, and kill. To heal or bring back the souls of the dead you use the blunt side of the sword to kill it's the sharp side. It's as easy as that. I made it so that your son could use it being a quarter demon and all. But you will have to perfect it.. This one goes to Inume." Inume gladly took hold of Mihotsuwei's sheath. "Cool" he said to Totosai and bid him his thanks.

"Now these two blades go to Kinme. They are called Tsubasa. They can kill more demons, humans, dragons and gods in one sweep then any other demonic sword. Now since you're a half demon there is a catch. These swords will make you look more human then anything else. So you will pretty much be a human instead of a half demon.

"Now where is Ruinu? I need to give her something." Totosai looked through his sack. "Here Inuyasha, this is the bow Setsuna. Give it to Ruinu after she is done with her Miko training. She needs a great sword for a great woman."

Inuyasha nodded and took the bow from his hands. " Oh and Inuyasha whatever you do make sure that Ruinu stays away from the outer gate today. I sensed an evil aura around there this morning when I was on my was here. It might be that of that one demon Naraku."

Inutaishou was now in deep meditation until something hit him. It was his foresight again.

FORESIGHT!

Ruinu was watching her brothers play with their new swords and she was playing with her ball until it fell out of her hands and went passed the outer gate. She sniffed the air and went to find her ball.

Back to normal life.

Inutaishou quickly bolted out of his position and zoomed off to find everyone.

Outside.

"Hey Inume. I bet you my swords are better than yours!" Kinme said smirking holding up Tsubasa's sheaths.

"Yeah and non demon pigs fly in the air. Admit it Kinme, my sword is much better than yours in strength and healing." Inume sadi holding up his sword.

"Yeah I'll admit one thing. You could only cut down one tree with that piece of junk. While with me I could tear down the whole entire forest in one sweep!"

"Well the only thing your sword is good for is mass destruction. Mine is used for both. So that is what makes it better than yours."

"Fine then. We'll ask Ruinu whose sword is better. Hey Ru..." Kinme turned around and saw that his younger sister wasn't there.

"Ruinu. Ruinu! Oh no. Oh no! Where did she go? She was standing over there just a minute ago. Where is she? Ruinu! Ruinu!" Inume and Kinme were yelling her name in hopes that she would come back.

"Why are you guys yelling Ruinu's na...? Where is she? Where is my baby? Ruinu! My baby! Come back to mommy! Ruinu! Ruinu!" Kagome was now searching like a maniac, trying to find Ruinu.

"What's wrong? Where is Ruinu? Ruinu!" Inuyasha was now searching with his wife and kids. While Inutaishou was going out to find her. "Dad? Have you seen Ruinu?" Inuyasha and Kagome were hoping that he had.

"I saw her in my foresight! She's gone out looking for her ball! Come on. She went this way!" Inutaishou was leading them to where he saw Ruinu go off to.

Ruinu

Ruinu was searching far and wide for her ball. She did smell demon in the air but it was very common around these parts to smell or even find demons in the eastern lands.

She finally came to an opening where she found her ball but also two other people. One was a woman with feathers in her hair and she had a fan in her hands. Ruinu knew that this woman must be a wind sorceress.

The other had silver-blue hair with white eyes. She also had a mirror in her grasp. In her hair were two flowers Ruinu wondered if they were demons or not. She smelled the sent of two demons but the other had no sent whatsoever.

"Are you Ruinu?" Said the one with the mirror.

"Y... yes." Ruinu said wondering how she knew her name.

"My name is Kana. Kana of the void. And this is my sister Kagura of the wind. We wanted to know if you wanted to... to play some games with us." Kana said with a smile on her face.

'They can't be all that bad.' Ruinu thought to herself. So she nodded and started playing with both of them.

Inuyasha and the others

"Are you sure she went this way?" Inuyasha asked his father still worried about his youngest child.

"Yes I saw another vision with her and two other demons. One looked like a wind sorceress and the other of the void." Inuyasha and Kagome both gasped at this.

"Its Kagura and Kana. They lured Ruinu over there. They might be planning to take her to Naraku. We better hurry before it's too late." Inuyasha sped up to keep up with his two sons.

Back with Ruinu

Ruinu was laughing; Kagura and Kana were playing lots of games with her. Like Kagura would take control of the wind and lifted Ruinu up into the air. 'These two are really fun to play with!' Ruinu said to herself. When she was finally put back on teh ground someone came up from behind them.

"Kagura, Kana. Is this Ruinu." A man with long black hair came out of the shadows.

"Yes Naraku. This is Inuyasha's youngest." Kagura said to them.

"Good now let's take her with us." As Naraku came near both Kagura and Kana stepped in the way. "What are you two doing? I need the sacred jewel that is hanging around her neck."

"You never said anything about taking her away, we wont allow you to take her away from here." Kagura held up her fan and Kana held up her mirror.

"Get out of my way. You do remember that I hold both of your hearts in my hands?" Naraku held up both of the hearts in his hands.

"We don't care if we die you wont take her away." Kana held up her mirror so that a barrier was put up.

"Iron reaver soul stealer!" Inuyasha came into the grounds and saw Naraku, Kagura and Kana standing right near Ruinu.

"What do you think you're doing with my baby girl?" Kagome asked all three of them. Kana held up her mirror so high that the barrier was much stronger now.

"They were just planning to take her back to my castle and kill her." Ruinu's eyes went red with furry Inuyasha saw this and knew that she was going to turn into a full demon. Inuyasha told everyone to get out of the way.

"Leave me alone! Destructive aura!" Ruinu said quickly she hit Naraku dead on and 2 miles of land were gone. Good thing that the castle was 14 miles away.

"Hehehehe. You really think that you could kill me?" Ruinu now recognized the voice. It was the same one as when she was a spirit forced to hurt Sango.

"WHO ARE YOU!" Naraku grabbed her hands.

"Now time to put the doomsday curse on her." Naraku put 2 marks in kanji saying doomsday. "If she is ever to take off the gloves on her hands she will be overwhelmed by the demon within. No one can stop her isn't that right Inume you are the little boy who can see into the future aren't you? You know that there is no hope!" Inume's eyes widened as he looked at his family who also had their eyes wide open.

"You're wrong. There is one who can stop her. It may not be me but this person will stop her every time that she turns into a demon. You can never win so long as that person is living!" Inume growled at them

Naraku vanished .

In Ruinu's domain.

Ruinu was crying she knew that her father would scold her when he got home. She didn't want to see him mad. 'Why did I ever stand up to him?'

"Don't cry Ruinu." Ruinu looked up and saw a boy that was standing there looking to be about nineteen.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?"

"As long as you are living I can come and see you. You were right about meeting me when you are eighteen. I love you Ruinu you may not understand yet... But I really do… He then disappeared into the Shikon No Tama.

"Who was that boy" She said to no one in particular. Images of the strange boy filling her dreams…

TBC

Yeah I know. I should have let him kill them. But they might come in handy. Oh and those of you that are confused. Kagura was brought back by Naraku. You know making a new heart for her. Yeah I know it's confusing but so am I. Well see you all next chapter!

DragonFaynge96


	5. Good bye Feudal era Hello Modern Day Jap...

Minna-san Konnichi-wa! I am happy to announce that I will update stories faster now. Because I have finally got out of the Writing Literature Class Thingy. Yeah that is the one that makes you write a lot of stories of different Genres. Sorry I haven't updated in a long time. My mom bought us a new computer and deleted all of my files. And just for you guys to know I am going to put in random quotes for the chapter. Well enough of my babbling. I'm a klutz. And everyone knows it! Here is Chapter 5!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha in any shape or form. I just own my plans for world destruction.

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

Foresight or flashback.

Different subject

dreaming

**Chapter 5:Good bye Feudal Era, Hello Modern day Japan.**

"Ruinu? Ruinu? Are you ok? You look pale." She looked into the boys eyes. He looked no more than 19. Purple eyes gazing at her with lust.

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?" She lied she felt very bad doing this. She was so far from her home.

"Do not worry, Naraku wont hurt you." He had a smirk on his face that made Ruinu want to go home. Ruinu stood up and started to go away. But the boys arms were encircled around her waist. "Where are you going?" He said fiercely into her ear. A bright light then shown in her eyes.

"Ruinu show your true form. Be who you were supposed to be." The boy said to her. Her eyes were now going pure red. Was it a full moon that was out there in the midst. She then went out to the lands. She had a sudden craving for human blood.

Ruinu sat bolt up in her bed. It was her first time having a dream like that before. 'What did it mean? Was it about the future?' She saw a smoke thing fill part of the room. And saw the boy appear again.

"What is the matter Ruinu? You seem scared. What was your dream about?" Ruinu looked at him strangely, he reminded her of the person in her dream. But it wasn't the same voice so it couldn't be him.

"N... Nothing. I'm ok, it was nothing." Ruinu said stuttering. Shikon gave her the look of "I don't believe you". But sighed and went over to her.

"Dear Ruinu, you are really bad at lying. But if you can, find out what your parents are talking about down in the main hall. I would so much like it if you did." Shikon then disappeared into the Jewel around her neck…

Ruinu strained her ears to listen to the main hall only to find her mother talking to her father. So she went out to see what they were talking about.

Inuyasha & Kagome

"Why do you want me to go with you to the modern era?" Inuyasha asked looking over at her.

Kagome sighed and hugged her husband, "I just want them to be safe. And I also want them to spend time with others around them. Come on two years of living in my time, and then we'll come back here. I could even keep teaching Ruinu Miko lessons. Please!" She said looking up at him. Inuyasha growled, he hated it when Kagome did this to him. But he sighed and said to her.

"You know what? I guess that two years in the Modern days will do them some good. Inume said that he wanted to see things other than trees. He wants to see what your time is like." Inuyasha pecked her on the nose.

"You mean it? Oh thank you Inuyasha! I promise that it'll do them some good." Kagome hugged Inuyasha tighter than before.

"Ruinu, Inume, Kinme! Go to bed!" They all flashed away from the flame lit room.

"Do you think that you should yell at them like that?" Kagome asked him.

"No, I just didn't want them to see us. Now lets get to bed. We have a long day tomorrow." Grinning at her with a passion everyone would desire to gaze into.

Ruinu, Inume, and Kinme

"Well, why did you go see what was happening?" Ruinu asked her brothers.

"No reason. I just heard you padding down the hallway." Inume told his sister. "Besides! I was wondering what was going on.."

"Did you hear them say something about the modern days? Isn't that where mom is from?" Kinme asked his siblings.

"What ever it is about, I'm sure they'll tell us tomorrow. Now let's get back to our bedrooms before dad has a fit." They all laughed and padded off to the north, south, and west chambers.

The next day

"You mean it!" Inume shouted across the table looking his dad in the eye.

"Yes Inume, we'll be staying at your grandmother's house for two years." Inume circled around the table to his father and mother, and gave them a hug each.

"What are we waiting for?" Ruinu stood up from her seat, "Let's get packing!" All three kids went off to their chambers.

Their parents stood up and decided to go get their stuff as well. Kagome was especially excited she hadn't seen her Mom, or Grandpa, or Sota in the longest time.

Inuyasha picked her up and went off to the eastern hall.

"Kagome!" Yelled Sota from out of the house. Kagome looked over at her little brother who was now at least 22. "How've you been? All your friends have been wondering where you've been. Grandpa told them that you moved to America to live with Grandma. But I'm so glad that you're back. I'll go get mom. She'll want to see you." The man went into the house to find their mother. Kagome took a great look around. She had Kinme in her arms while Inuyasha had Ruinu in his. Inume was standing in between both of them staring at everything in awe.

"Kagome! Inuyasha! Oh my goodness. I haven't seen you in fourteen years. Who are all these kids? Are they yours? What are you doing here?" Kagome put Ruinu down from her arms. And told her everything she needed to know.

"Yes they are. Their names are Inume, Kinme and Ruinu. We have come to stay here for a few years." Kagome said to her mother. Mrs. Higurashi gave her daughter a hug and led her inside.

"Wow mom! You've really redecorated!" Kagome exclaimed once she stepped in the newly remodeled house. they had a fireplace in one room. A chef's kitchen, 8 bedrooms in the house, an original Japanese waterfall, a hot spring, and a huge fish tank that led into all the rooms.

"Who did this ma'am?" Inuyasha asked his mother-in-law. She smiled and told them everything.

"You can call me mom too. It was Sota who did this. His new job is being an architect. He designed this place. Just wait till you see the roof. Our little house has pretty much turned into a mansion." Mrs. Higurashi said to Inuyasha with a smile. The kids were now out of the room. So Inuyasha could tell her everything.

"Mom... The real reason we are here is because someone is after our youngest child. We are afraid that this person will take off the gloves that are around her palms." Mrs. Higurashi glanced over at the little child's hands. Then she asked.

"Why does she have those gloves on her hands?" She asked with eyes still fixed on her youngest grandchild.

"This man named Naraku... put a curse on her hands. The curse can never be removed. For on a full moon, if anyone were to take off the gloves on Ruinu's hands. She would turn into a full demon. And with the power on the Shikon No Tama around her neck her powers would increase so much that it would be doomsday. Inume says that there is one true person that can stop her when she is in her full demon form. But he won't tell us who it is. So we came here trying hoping that we could stay here for three years. Besides Inume always wanted to find out how school works out. He's 13 you know. So I guess that he could go to school for three years. Get a good reputation. And then go back to the Feudal era. So..." Kagome was interrupted by Ayumi, Yuka, and Eri coming through the door.

"Kagome!" They all shouted together in unison. Inume looked over at them with eyes of curiosity. 'How do they know my mom?' He thought still looking over at them. But before he could move to see who they were. Kinme took him up to the roof where there was a gazebo up there. A huge garden. And their little sister about to jump off of the 2 story building.

"Kagome. Is that one of your kids that is about to jump off of there?" Asked one of them "She's going to die! Help her someone." Looking up at them Inuyasha yelled to them in the demonic language that his father finally taught him. "Roll call. Tell them who you are, age, and tell them one thing you hate. And like. And come down in your own little ways." Kagome knew what he said.

Just then Inume jumped off of the building and moved over to the bars of the stair way. He stared grinding the rails and doing back hand springs while doing so. "Kagome your son is going to get himself killed. How can you be so calm?" Half way down the rail he jumped off of it. Ding a series of flips down from twenty feet in the air. Because of his demonic powers bringing him up into the air. He ended it by doing one aerial and landed on the ground.

"My name is Inume. I am thirteen years old. I hate the cold. And love pretty women." Kagome hit him on the head for that remark. Inume then signaled for Kinme to come on down. "I mean I love fighting.." Receiving another whack to the head. "I mean I like to play with my siblings!" He said while holding his hands over his head. Inume then signaled for Kinme to come on down.

Kinme was more dangerous. He came down by grinding the rail backwards, doing a couple of backflips and aerials and landed on the right side of Inume staring at the three women.

"My name is Kinme. I am six years old. I hate people picking on my sister and I love reading, writing and drawing..." Kinme whistled to Ruinu to come on down.

She wasn't like her brothers she didn't care for the wild and crazy life. So she just did a couple of flips and landed on one foot gracefully.

"My name is Ruinu. I am three years old. I hate trespassers and demons. I like nothing. " She said to them in a cold, but cute voice.

"Welcome!" Ruinu, Inume and Kinme said together with happy faces.

All three women looked at Kagome and Inuyasha and then fainted at the same time. Kagome feeling like a total idiot for a mom.

"What's up with them?" Inuyasha asked. Ruinu and Kagome fell over anime style.

"I think they have thrill issues" Inume said to them.

"I think they've fainted. Either that or they've never seen acrobats." Kinme said to them.

"Well at least we know one thing." Inume said.

"What's that?" Kinme asked playfully...

"They're going to be fun to play with!" They both laughed maniacally.

In the Feudal Era (The Sengoku Jidai)

"Naraku... Your plans may not work. What if they plan on keeping her there till the time is over with. You know that the only time that this can work is when she is eighteen." Kagura said to him.

"Do not worry. I have someone that _will _join our side. He is as a matter of fact. The _only _one that can stop Ruinu. Isn't that right?" He said to the man in a black hood.

"Yes." He said. 'But there is one more that I shall get rid of in a matter of time. Just wait and see. Ruinu you will be mine and mine alone.'

TBC

Wow... can I just say WOW? This was a great chapter if I do say so myself. Well until next time. This is Ruinu saying... Banana's make great phones!

Quote for the Chapter: When you get to the end of your rope. Tie a knot and hold on tight.- Franklin D. Roosevelt

Translation: When you are really frustrated with something and your about to blow up. Hold the anger inside you and keep it there.

Sorry I had to put that there. Because I had to write this chapter three times. Ugh...

DragonFaynge96


	6. Hello again Feudal Era Japan

Hey everyone! I really love the reviews that you have given me. Well as I promised here is chapter 6 of the power lies within.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha; I just own plans to steal the world from behind your backs.

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

Different subject

Foresight or flashback

Dreaming

**Chapter 6: Hello again Feudal Era Japan.**

Ruinu sat on the bench her feet aching from walking home from school. She sat more people from the best university trying to convince Kinme to join their school. But like all the others Kinme turned them down. I kept going on like this ever since Kinme said something that was in college level at the age of 6 he was now 18 but still he was getting smarter by the minute.

"I'm sorry but I don't want to go to collage right now." Kinme said to them and ran over to Ruinu. "Hey Ru! How was your day at school?"

"Fine, more people from different collages came today?" She said seeing all of the men and women there.

"Yeah, there are even some from China, Europe, Canada, Russia, America, and pretty much everywhere. I guess I shouldn't have said that to the teacher during Math class huh." Kinme said to her feeling sheepish.

Ruinu and Kinme were cut off from their conversation when a bunch of girls were coming toward their house. They knew that Inume was finally home from School. He was the most popular, sports, and best grades guy there.

"Finally you're home Inume. Mom was looking for you an hour ago. Because that is when your school gets out. Where were you." Inume sighed and said to him.

"I know, I know. We're supposed to be packing."

"Where are you going Inume?" Said one of the girls.

"I have to go back to America today. Sorry girls maybe when I visit we can all go out for Ice cream. How does that sound?" All the girls fainted when he said that.

"Inume! Why weren't you home at the exact time I told you to be?" Kagome came out scolding her eldest child. "I can understand Ruinu being late but you... That's ridiculous! Go inside your father wants to see you." Inume gulped, his mother scolding him was ok... but his father! Now that was worse than 84 sits combined.

"Oh and girls you might want to get to your homes before I get furious." In a flash they were gone. Inuyasha stepped outside to see his wife out there."

"Inume?"

"Y...Yes m.. mother?" He asked worriedly.

"SIT BOY!" With a painful thud all three men went to the ground. Because of their prayer beads.

"What did I do mom?" Kinme said to her.

"Will you cut that out Kagome?" Inuyasha said to her.

"Yeah mom... cut that out." Kagome was furious right now.

"I'm sorry guys but Inume deserved it. And I gave all three of you the same subduing spell?" She smiled sheepishly.

"Oh well... Lets get back to packing! Everyone!"

"You know Kagome. We have stayed here for twelve years instead of 2." Inuyasha said grumpily.

"Hey it was you who wanted to stay here. Besides we're going back to the feudal era tomorrow. So stop complaining and star packing.

A while later.

"Ah isn't it great being back in the Feudal era?" Kagome said to her family.

"Yeah I guess so." Inume said to her.

"But first we have to get rid of all the demons that have taken over our castle." He said actually winking at Ruinu. Ruinu gulped and wondered. 'Am I ready yet to take on hundreds of demons?'

Kagome gave her a bow and a few arrows. She touched one arrow and put a tiny bit of her miko powers into it. And then the family went off to their castle.

At the castle

"The sacred jewel must be around here somewhere!" Exclaimed on of the demons.

"You demons really are as stupid as you look." Inuyasha threw a log at the beasts. And then backed off.

"What's the matter Inuyasha? You hanyou! Are you afraid to face us?" Exclaimed one of the insect demons.

"Nope. I'm not afraid of anything," He smirked at the worthless demons that stood before him. "I'm just letting my kids have a workout!" He moved out of the way and it showed the trio of children.

The demon started to laugh like a maniac. "Don't make me laugh! These are the three children of Inuyasha! I can't believe it... Your eldest is but a quarter demon! And your middle is nothing but a hanyou like you!" A jolt of power came from the two that the demon made fun of. "What? How could weaklings like you have immense powers like this!"

Kinme smirked and started laughing. He looked over to his elder brother. "I guess that old saying was right! You can't judge a book by its cover! Shall we show them how it is all done?" Inume smiled at his younger brothers show of bravery he also had a hint of surprise in his look. But immediately changed it to a smirk.

"Yes Kinme. Lets show them just how our powers are more then what they seem." Inume pulled out his sword and made it so the sharp blade was going to be in use. Kinme pulled out his sword and turned it into a position that was a technique that he picked up from his great grandpa. Out of one of the old books in the Antique Shop.

"What about her! Why won't she fight?" Said one of the demons. Ruinu looked up at the demons with an evil look on her face. But then changed it into an uninterested look and sat near a tree.

"Hey you! Stand up and fight!" Ruinu smirked at them. And just started to ignore them.

"You demons are weaklings. My _brothers_ could kill you even if they were drained of their demonic powers.

"Us the weaklings!" The demon started laughing again in that way that annoyed and disgusted Ruinu. "I can sense you! You are nothing more than a priestess in training. Your demonic powers are nothing compared to the masters." Ruinu's eyes went orange with fury! The demon finally sensed her powerful demonic powers.

Suddenly a huge boomerang came through the trees. And someone yelling "Hiraikotzu" Inuyasha and Kagome looked back and with happy faces saw their friends and their family.

"Sango! Miroku! How have you been! Wow it's been a long time since I've heard those words!" Sango looked at them with a wondering look on her face. Then she chuckled.

"That wasn't me who threw the Hiraikotzu! That was Miro." She said pointing to her youngest son. He was wearing a demon slayer outfit. It looked like Kohaku's outfit with green on it. Miro then caught his weapon by putting up his hand. Kagome saw on the side the weapon of Kohaku's. The scythe on the chain.

"Um... Kagome isn't that Ruinu?" Miroku questioned his friend. Kagome turned around and saw that Ruinu had taken her bow and all of her arrows.

"Ruinu!" Kagome started to run after her but unfortunately was stopped by Inuyasha putting his arm in the way.

"Let Ruinu go. She can handle all of these demons. Inume and Kinme will go and kill all the spare demons and Ruinu will go after their leader. Hey Miro! I have a special job for you!" Miro had a shocked look on his face but bravely went up to Inuyasha.

"Yes Lord Inuyasha?" He asked still with that brave look on his face. Inuyasha liked this kid. _He_ actually guts.

"Miro? I want you to go and take care of Ruinu. Make sure that she doesn't get hurt or poisoned." Miro bowed and put on his poison proof mask. And went into the castle.

Inside the castle

Ruinu searched in every room of the house but no luck. She searched everywhere for the Lord of all these demons. Or the person that was controlling them. She searched her room, Inume's room, Kinme's room, her parents room, the kitchen, the gallery, the library. There was only one more place to check. The throne room. She hurriedly zoomed off to find the throne room. And she found it. She went inside the room only to find the nightmare of her dreams.

Miro

Miro hurriedly zoomed around the castle to find Ruinu. But Lady Luck wasn't with him today. He heard a scream coming from the middle of the castle. He recognized the scream. It was Ruinu's. It meant that she was in danger. He hurriedly went to the Throne room to find young demon.

Back to Ruinu

"Naraku! What are you doing here in my fathers castle! Tell me!" She yelled at the man that was sitting on her fathers throne.

"Ah my dear Ruinu. My have you grown. The last time that I saw you was three years ago. When you were just a tiny little child." Ruinu let out a low growl.

"Get out of my fathers throne you imbecile! That throne was meant for my father and my brother! Not for the likes of you!" Ruinu screamed at the demon with all of her courage! Naraku stood up and looked at her with a smile that sent shivers down her dog like spine.

"Why Ruinu I'm heartbroken!" He told her.

"You should be you low life demon scum bag!" She spat at him.

"But Ruinu, aren't you happy. If you wish to I will decrease my powers so that when I take you with me. So that it won't hurt as much." He said taking out a sword.

"Never in you dreams or in real life you girly boy! I shall kill you way before you can get to me." She yelled to him reaching behind her back to get her bow and arrow to shoot at him. Shock hit Ruinu when she felt nothing but her back and the cloth that she wore over it. 'Oh no. I must have dropped them when I was running the string must've broke. I'm dead meat.' A miasma filled the room making the poor little demon choke on the gas that was clogging the way for air to come into her lungs.

She fell to the ground feeling nothing but sleepy. She saw so many things flash by her. She couldn't breathe at all. The miasma thickened to the point where any demon would be dead in a flash. But she wouldn't die. She couldn't die. She was survivor. She wouldn't let some half breed but her in the land of the dead. She started to doze into a sleep. But she suddenly felt something being placed over her mouth and nose making her able to breath. She opened her eyes to see a blur standing in front of her.

Miro covered his mouth and nose with his hand only breathing small pants every now and then. He knew that the Hiraikotzu would drain his little amount of energy. He had to use the deadly blade. The blade that was used by his own Uncle Kohaku. The one that was the Chain Scythe. He put it into position and got into his stance of where he was sure that it would hit him dead on. 'It's now or never there is no in between.' He thought and with one final thought shot straight at the heart. He knew this wasn't the real Naraku. It was just Naraku's game of Demon Puppetry.

With that blow it hit him dead on and the miasma flew back to whence it came.

A while later.

Inuyasha and the others raced in to find Ruinu and Miro lying by each other.

"Ruinu are you ok?" Kagome ran over to her daughter. And Sango to her son. Ruinu shook her head yes and got up.

"I wouldn't be if he hadn't saved me." Ruinu pointed to Miro.

Kagome told her to go get some certain type of medicinal herb.

Ruinu shook her head and ran off. Heat rising in her cheeks.

Even later that night

Ruinu sat by the fire with her medicinal herbs and Miro lying in a futon. Sweat dripping down his forehead. Ruinu was cutting up the same herb that was used to prevent Kirara's sickness. Ruinu went over to Miro and put him in her lap. She fed him the herbs trying not to wake him. Miro's eyes fluttered and her then opened them only to see a _very_ hot dog demon in front of him. Resisting his fathers inheritance that was given him he sat up still aching from the miasma.

"Sorry did I wake you?" Ruinu asked him worriedly.

"No. I just thought I should get up." He looked over at the young girl. She looked back at him. She shook her head and reached over to her left. Ruinu gave him some clothes.

"Go put them on. They will be much more comfortable than those demon slayer clothes of yours." She then left the room to go get some tea that had a type of medicine to clear up his wind pipes.

She returned seeing Miro in the clothing she gave him to wear. Seeing his demon slayer clothes laying on the ground she took put them over near a big bucket of water filled with soap. Leaving a mental note to wash them later. She sat down near Miro and the fire and hung the teapot there. She then sat by Miro and pointed for him to lie down on her lap. He obeyed her and laid down with his head on her lap. She caressed him by stroking his brown hair and making him go into a slight doze she heard the teapot start whistling making Miro wake up from his doze. Sitting up he looked at the silver haired demon.

"Hey you." Miro couldn't help but ask Ruinu. "Why are you taking care of me?" He asked her. She looked at him confused then started to giggle.

"I can't help but do this for you. You saved my life in that miasma by almost risking your own. I wanted to do all that I could to help you so that is what I am doing. I am helping you to get well. And my name is not You. It is Ruinu and you are?" She looked over at him.

'If only you could help me by marrying me.' Said the perverted voice that was supposed to be locked up in his head. So he shook his head. "My name is Miro. Nice um... meeting you Ruinu." Ruinu nodded and gave him some tea. Miro tasted it and swallowed it as quick as possible. It tasted horrible.

"What was in that tea?" He asked trying to drink the rest of it.

"Tisne herb to help get the rest of the miasma out of your wind pipes so it will be easier to breathe, and moonflower to help you recover from the sickness." She smiled and drank some too.

"Why did you put moonflower in it?" He asked. Ruinu looked at him and started to explain.

"Well as you see. I am a demon that is why I have these ears, fangs and talons. Well I am a miko too. Which is why I have the power to heal. Although all mikos' have an energy source like my mothers is my father. And this miko named Kikyo that I have heard of her energy source is the souls of dead women. My turned out to be the moon. Anything that has moon in it I use as my power. But there is one down side to this..."

"What is that?" Miro questioned wanting to hear more.

"When I turn into my full demon form. There is one deadly attack that uses both my demonic and miko side." Miro looked over at her still sipping his tea.

"What is the attack called?" He asked looking over at her. Her eyes looking down at the floor.

She looked up at him. Her face showed no sign of any other emotions except sadness. "It is an attack that I inherited from my grandfather. Although he didn't use miko at all. He used all demon. The attack is called..." She said eyes on the ground.

"Yes!" Miro leaned in to hear if she was mumbling anything.

"M-Midnight Eclipse" She stuttered. as she got the words out of her mouth as if it were winter and you were standing outside with your summer outfit on.

"Why are you afraid of that?" She looked up at him.

"The attack is used to destroy every thing that you see. Even your loved ones. The attack is so powerful if used right that it could destroy the world. And you could forget who you are. And with the doomsday curse upon my hands and with my miko powers and the sacred jewel around my neck. The world the galaxy would be doomed." Miro now understood why Ruinu was so scared. She doesn't like hurting innocent people.

Miro scooted over to where he was right behind Ruinu. He hugged her and whispered in her ear. "Ruinu, if this doomsday curse were to ever kick in. I would be there for you. Cause I believe that I can help you get through this." Ruinu's cheeks went hot again.

'Oh great. I have crush on a demon slayer.'

Inuyasha and the others

"Inuyasha. Remember the deal that we made when Ruinu was born." Inuyasha looked over at Miroku and thought for a while. He then looked in the other where Ruinu and Miro were. And he saw Miro hugging Ruinu. Then remembered the deal.

"You mean the one about Miro and Ruinu getting married?" He asked his old friend.

"Yeah that's the one. I think that they might be getting ahead of themselves." He said looking over at them.

"He's right you know. I mean next thing you know they will be kissing, hanging around each other more, and then finally get married." Sango said to everyone. They all nodded in agreement.

"Well everyone time to go to bed. That means you too Inume." Inume sighed and went over and gave his mom a pack on the cheek.

When Inume was in the confinements of his room he sat on his bed feeling the greatness of the fluffiness.

'Soon enough Ruinu will fulfill her destiny in life. Soon enough.. Soon enough.' Inume dozed off into a slumber of foresight.

TBC...

That was like super mega ultra wicked long. Oh well sorry for the lack of updates. MG has been on the computer lately. And I haven't been able to write. Sorry if the quote offends you. But they are now from despair. com. A good quote for Ruri to say I might add. Please review and I mean it.

-Ruinu

Quote of the chapter: STUPIDITY: Winners never quit, quitters never win. But those who never win and never quit are idiots.


	7. The Half Soul Human, Miro

Hello Everyone! I hope you absolutely loved the 6th chapter of this! Now I am on the 7th! Hurray! Well I just got done with watching the first 30 episodes of Ranma 1/2. It has to be the funniest anime that I have seen! (So far as she says)! Well enough of my blabbing. Here is the 7th chappie! A nice long one I might add!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha in any shape or form! I just own the documents that will absorb you into my fan fictions! MUHAHAHAHAHA!

**Chapter 7: A half soul human of the demon slayers, Miro.**

Ruinu took out her bow and placed an arrow between it. The demon slithered closer and closer. Ruinu shot the arrow with a lot of miko power. She saw it hit the demon straight in the heart and it took the whole demon apart. Everyone in the village stared in awe at the demon that was down on the ground before their very eyes.

"Miro! I have some demon hide and teeth to give to your mother! Will you do that for me?" Ruinu asked her new friend. (That turned out to be the best so far). Miro shook his head and grabbed the hide of the demon and dragged it to his home.

"Wow!" One of the villagers exclaimed, "Her powers are so great! I bet that she could get rid of all the evil demons in the world with that kind of power." Ruinu turned her head and smiled and asked them.

"Do you really think that I could do that?" She asked all of them.

"Oh yes Lady Ruinu. You could take down a thousand demons in one sweep of the hand." Ruinu smiled and started to walk away. Until she heard someone from behind her.

"Now come on you old hag. You have to lie off of the sweets there. Or you'll break my back." Ruinu turned around to see her mother and father with the village priestess.

"Ruinu please come here. Inuyasha take me up to my house." Said the old woman.

"Why do I have to do it!" Inuyasha exclaimed in the old lady's face.

"Because you're fun to torture that way." Inuyasha started growling but Ruinu butted in and started carrying Kaede.

"Thank you Ruinu. At least someone around here is nice to the elderly." Ruinu giggled and carried her up to the shrine at the top of the steps. Ruinu saw what it looked like from here. A majestic view of the lands was up here. Ruinu looked around more and saw a destroyed grave sight.

"Excuse me Lady Kaede. Who's grave is that?" Ruinu asked the elderly woman who took a look at it and started to smile.

"That is the grave sight of my elder sister Kikyo." Ruinu looked at it.

"Did she just barely pass away? Who would've done something so evil to a sight like this?" Ruinu asked Kaede.

"No she passed away 76 years ago. The demon who attacked my sister's grave sight her name was Orasue. She swept down and used the soil and bones of my sister to make a clay puppet of my sister if you say." Kaede told the young girl.

"Did my father love this Kikyo or something?" Kaede shook her head yes.

"Your father, Inuyasha, loved my sister like he does your mother. Although never that serious. They were tricked by Naraku to think that they betrayed each other. So my sister died because of that. Then she was reincarnated into what is now your mother." Ruinu was now curious.

"But Lady Kaede. Wouldn't that mean that this Kikyo is my mother too?" Kaede shook her head. Then thought about it.

"Well since your mother is the reincarnation of my sister. I guess that technically you are related to my sister. I see where you get the serious attitude. And the neutral look in your eyes. But you can easily tell that the happy side of you comes from your mother. And somewhat your father. You get his hair, his eyes, his fangs, and his talons. You get pretty much everything from your father. Except the kindness to help a old woman in need…" Ruinu smiled to Kaede and got up from the seat that she was sitting in.

"If you don't mind I need to get going home. My uncle and aunt are coming over for dinner tonight. And having my three cousins over really isn't the best thing ever. Good bye Lady Kaede." Ruinu said to her.

"All right I will see you soon."

Ruinu left out of sight and off to the castle of where she was supposed to be dressed for her uncle and aunt.

At the castle.

"Where is she?" Inuyasha asked his wife.

"She should be here any moment. We just need to be patient darling." Kagome said to him.

Inuyasha looked at her serious eyes and sighed. "I know, I know it's just that what if she isn't here on time. I mean she does have a reputation of showing up late. I mean what if she got in another fight."

"Come on dad. It's not like she hasn't come in here with bloody clothes before. I mean she is going to be a priestess. And she is the one that needs to take care of the Sacred Jewel."

At that moment Ruinu came in on them with bloody clothes. Her whole family saw her and Inume said to his father. "You see. I was right." Inuyasha gave up on this and went into his domain.

Kagome rushed over to her daughter and ran her hands through her hair to see if she was bleeding on the head. "Mom! I'm ok." Kagome looked at her daughter and asked her. "You call this ok!" Ruinu looked at her blood stained clothes. And decided that she wasn't ok after all.

"Let's get you into a bath and get some other clothes on you." Ruinu nodded and headed to her domain in the northern hall.

After dinner.

"Hey Ruinu. I heard that you got into another fight with a demon." Ruinu kept her eyes closed at Lin's comment.

"What? Could the powerful demon Ruinu not defeat one demon? Oh I am so afraid! What if it decides to come after me next? Hahahahaha!" Jin said in a sarcastic tone.

"Shut up Jin! It wasn't like that. I was saving someone from the village. And someone attacked me by surprise." Everyone looked at her. Including the parents.

"Then tell us about this story of yours." Ruinu scowled.

"Fine I will! It all started when I was coming home from Kaede's temple."

Flashback

Ruinu was walking through the village loving the smell of spring. She heard a yell for a mother some where in her father's forest. So she headed off in that direction.

"Mommy! Mommy where are you!" Ruinu found the little girl. It turned out to be her good friend Lina.

"Why Lina. Why are you out here in my father's forest?" She asked with a smile.

"Oh Lady Ruinu! I lost my toy out here this afternoon. And I got lost in here." Lina said to her. Her face full of tears.

"Don't worry I will help you find it. And take you back to the village." Lina's face lit up with delight.

"Really? Oh thank you Lady Ruinu." Ruinu smiled. "No prob..."Something hit her in the back of the head and on the back.

"_Ruinu I have found you... Now be a good girl and come to me._" Said the black cloaked demon.

"Wh.-What are- you talking about." Ruinu asked him with all her effort.

"Lady Ruinu. You're bleeding! Let's get you to the village." Lina said to her. "Not yet Lina- I just need to kill this _demon_ that is challenging me." She stood up blood rushing down her arm and out of her sleeve. Lina was surprised that she was actually strong enough so she just had to cheer. This gave Ruinu courage. 'I _can _do this, I can do this.' But while she was thinking she saw that she was already to late. The cloaked man attacked her sending another few gashes into her body. Also sending her to the ground. He moved closer and closer to her. As he got in reach near her -about one foot to be precise- he sensed someone else there. But they were to far to see '_But what if it is him? It couldn't be or else this body will become useless to me._'

"Hiraikotzu!" Yelled a strangely familiar voice to the cloaked figure.

"_Damn it is him! I must get out of here!_" Said the man.

"Oh no you don't! You're not getting away that easily!" Another man that was in a purple cloak came into sight. Ruinu saw him and she knew the voice.

"M-Miro- what are you do- doing he-here?" Miro turned to Ruinu. Thankfully the cloak covered his face or else she would see the love in his eyes towards the demon. (That being Ruinu of course. Not the black cloaked demon! Eeeww!)

Miro took out his scythe and threw it so that it cut off the demons head. Showing a normal human being. Miro returned the scythe to his hand and put it away. He took off the hood of the cloak and started cursing. "Damn it all! He made me kill an innocent! Damn him!" He saw a dark baby blue light coming out of the human and assumed that it was his soul. Or the one that was possessor that took over the man. Miro buried the man and did what his father taught him to do. That was the only lessons that he took from his father.

Ruinu saw him pick up the huge boomerang and head off. Tears in his eyes. She reached out for him. But pulled back in a hurry. 'What were you doing Ruinu? Snap out of it. He is just your friend! Not your boyfriend!' She pulled herself up and prayed to the grave with her miko powers to purify the soul and body. Allowing it to go to a better place.

"Come on Lina. Let's get you back to the village. I need to get going back to my house to go have a dinner party." She picked up the girl and took her to the village. And on the grave put a dozen moonflowers on it.

Back to reality

Everyone in the garden was shocked at Ruinu's story. They were to stunned to even talk to her. After hearing what Miro did to an innocent.

"Ruinu why don't you go over to Miro's house tomorrow and give him your thanks for saving you." Ruinu nodded and Kagome sent everyone on his or her way.

"Inuyasha can you believe that Miro actually killed an innocent?" Inuyasha looked down at Kagome as if stunned to hear something like that coming from her mouth.

"No, He didn't know that the person that was under the cloak was an innocent. I could only imagine what was going on in his head when he found out whom it was that he killed." Inuyasha felt sorry for the boy. He actually knew what he was going through.

"Well enough tears Inuyasha we're going to have a busy day tomorrow. Let's get some sleep." Inuyasha picked her up off the floor and slowly carried her to her bedroom.

In Ruinu's room

Ruinu looked up at the sky and closed her eyes to allow the new moon to consume her and turn her into a full human. She looked out at the stars wishing that she were one of the billions out there. She sighed and stared to sob a little bit. Everyone was out to get her and her best friend was emotionally hurt and most of it was her fault. Or that is what it felt like to her anyways.

Ruinu heard a knock on the door and saw her father come in he came out onto the balcony. He was in his human form and he was looking at the stars. Both stood there in silence. He then suddenly said to her "You wish that you were one of them. Don't you?" Ruinu saw her father looking up at the stars. And she nodded.

"I don't think that you want to be a spirit yet. Do you?" Ruinu looked at her dad confused.

"What are you talking about father?" Inuyasha just looked up at the stars and said to her, "My mother told me that the stars are spirits. That is why there are so many of them. There are too many to count. I mean you don't want to go and count them all night. Kinme stopped counting after he lost count at four billion or so. My mother told me that if you ever need help ask your family spirits to you find your way. It helped me. I think that if I had never asked for help from my father. I wouldn't have gotten pinned to the tree and met your mother. So it was destiny that led me to that. The stars hold everyone's destiny. Because every one has a dead family member up there. Miro knows about this he gets help, courage, strength, happiness, and a soft heart from his uncle Kohaku and his grandfather. Now you should get some sleep." He kissed her on the forehead and she went into her room shutting the doors to the balcony and locking them and shutting the curtains. "I love you father." Inuyasha tucked his daughter in and hugged her close to him. "I love you too. I love you so much. That I want you to be protected. But remember Ruinu. Whether alive or dead. You are always going to be my baby girl." He whispered to her. Kagome came in and gave her a hug and kiss. "Good night my baby girl." She whispered to her.

"Good night mom. Good night dad."

The next day!

The whole family left to Sango and Miroku's house at 5:30 a.m. They arrived there at about 7:00 because Ruinu and the others kept either getting lost, or they couldn't keep up.

"Kagome! Inuyasha! How are you two?" Sango asked her friends.

"We are fine. And you" "Fine just fine."

Ruinu approached with all types of flowers in her hands and gave them to Sango. She gave her thanks and Ruinu asked. "Where is Miro?"

"He is out on a call in the northern lands he shouldn't be back for another two days. He said that he had to calm himself down and kill a real demon." Ruinu looked sad she really wanted to see her friend.

"Did he go alone?" Sango shook her head yes as they sat down. Ruinu was very sorry about her best friend.

"Ruinu, I have to tell you something about Miro." Ruinu looked up at the demon slayer.

"Have any of you ever noticed what was different about Miro." Inuyasha looked up and nodded his head.

"Ever since I first saw him. I only sensed that he had half a soul." Every one gasped.

"A human with only half a soul? How could that be Sango?" Sango looked at the floor. Then Miroku entered the room.

"Our theory is that His other part of the soul cannot come until it is rested within him. And that if it was to come near Miro. It would actually go into him. And it could never come out." Ruinu wondered about it for a while. Then remembered the man.

"His other side must still be in spirit form! The cloaked man from yesterday was possessed by a demon. Or a spirit. So that is why if he got close the man that he was possessing would've been saved and that spirit would've gone into Miro." Sango and Miroku looked amazed at the girl.

"Well I guess all that we can do now is wait for the rest of his spirit to come."

Somewhere else

"Your plan is failing Naraku." Said Kagura to the man n the corner.

"I promise you that he won't fail again."

"Whatever you say. Do you believe him Kana?" Kana just shook her head no. And made Naraku furious.

"Remember that my plan goes into effect in three years. And I need both of the people who can stop her. Inume said that this one could but there was one that is the chosen one by the great god himself. And everyone knows that Inume is the foresighted, Kinme is power and Ruinu is both life and death! So who is the controller of it." Kagura and Kana began to chuckle.

"He knows everything about who everyone is and what they are except for the _Peacemaker_! Hahahahaha!" Kagura laughed.

"I promise that I will bring her back here next time master Naraku." Said a black figure in the corner.

"You'd better or else this time I will send you to the fire pits of hell."

TBC...

Nice chapter huh. Yeah kind of evil with some of the words but you'll get over it. Next chapter is going to be pretty awesome. Please review.

QOTC: It's lonely at the top. But it's fun to laugh at the ones on the bottom.


	8. Ruinu’s Been Kidnapped

Hello Everyone! I am so happy for the tons of reviews you have given me! It really helps me right more I'm not so sure about when I am going to end this off maybe not for another couple chapters but then after that I will start yet another Inuyasha fanfic... oh well enough blabbering! Time to get the chapter started...

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any other type of anime show... just this fanfic and the others... and also myself...

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

A Different Subject

Foresight or Flashback

**Chapter 8: Ruinu's kidnapped by Kinaki, the young wolf demon!**

Ruinu sat down completely exhausted from taking down the 1000 demons without being able to use her demonic or miko powers. Miro on the other hand wasn't at all exhausted even though he did most of the work. She wondered how he could do that. He was better than his mother in demon slaying. A way better mannered than his father around women.

"I want you to eat this..." Miro said to her, his eyes showed no emotion and Ruinu felt sad for him.

"Thank you" She said to him taking the food out of his hand looking at him with a slight bit of sadness on there

Miro saw this staring at him - he was thinking of what she was thinking about - 'I wonder if she ever thinks about me in a way that I do her.' Miro quickly shook that thought out of his head, 'Come on Miro. She just likes you as a friend. Not more than that... or does she…?' Ruinu suddenly saw him staring at her and smiling!

"What are you thinking about..."She asked him while giggling.

"N-Nothing... what're thinking about?" Ruinu blushed to his asking. She was actually thinking of him at that time. Before he asked her the question.

"Well ok if you weren't thinking about _anything_! Then I guess we better get home. Shouldn't we?" Ruinu noticed how he had emphasized 'anything'. She started blushing even harder than last time.

At the castle

"So Ruinu... what did you and Miro do today." Inume asked her at dinner that night.

"Just slew 1000 demons today. And then went home. That's all." Inume gave her a disappointed look.

"That wasn't what I was thinking about." The next thing that could be seen was Ruinu's bowl flying right over towards Inume and hit him straight in the face. Inuyasha took the Ramen bowl off of his face. Ruinu stood up and started to leave.

"Ruinu aren't you going to finish dinner?" Kagome asked her daughter.

"No I want to go and get away fro this pervert! I'm going to go for a walk. If I'm not back in an hour and a half. You have my permission to come and find me." Ruinu walked out of the room. Inuyasha rejoicing that he got Ruinu's untouched Ramen! He ate it in about 10 seconds or so. And Inume was twitching with a big huge bruise.

"Myoga!" Inuyasha hollered towards the flea.

"Yes my lord, Inuyasha!" Myoga said as he came in sight.

"Go and get my father and follow Ruinu." Myoga bowed. But before he could get away from Inuyasha. He squished him.

"Myoga. If you run away from Ruinu's side. I will seriously kill you." My father will assist you. A black shadow appeared from behind Inuyasha.

"Don't bother dad I know that you are here." Inutaishou showed his face and had a serious look on his face.

"Don't worry about it. I would never abandon my granddaughter. Although if she gets kidnapped then I will follow her and then come and tell you where she is." Inuyasha nodded and Inutaishou went away with Myoga.

Ruinu

Ruinu was throwing stones across a lake in the middle of the lands. She smelt the stench of wolf but that didn't bother her. Now that she was alone she could think about Miro. She loved his brown hair. She loved his brown eyes. She could listen to his soft yet strong voice. She knew that Miro was the reincarnation of his uncle. He acted like him with his soft heart.

A sudden flash came across her eyes and she screamed and tried to fight.

At the castle.

Inutaishou reappeared with Myoga and told them what he saw happen. Inume opened his eyes and went to the room of which they were talking in. Then tying to get through their conversation.

"Excuse me." They didn't listen.

"Where could she have disappeared to?" Kagome wondered and asked the others.

"She was kidnapped by someone that was covered in fur. I'm not sure he was to fast for my eyes."

"Excuse me!" Inume said a little louder. But it still was no use.

"My daughter was kidnapped but we don't know who the person is that kidnapped her." Kagome said to them

"Should we go look for them?" Inuyasha asked his father.

"I guess we should with our tracking. But we don't have the scent of the culprit." Inutaishou said to his son.

"Excuse me!" Inume hollered at the top of his lungs.

Every stared blankly at him and the said together in unison "Yes?"

"I know where she is. _And _who stole her." Inume said to them after calming down.

"Well who did?" Inuyasha said impatiently.

"A wolf demon. Nothing else." Inume shrugged.

"A wolf demon!" Kagome yelled! Inuyasha started to growl.

"If it was that pesky rabid wolf demon Koga. I will not hesitate to use him as my claw sharpener. Even Inume knows that our family _despises _wolf demons."

"Sesshomaru hates wolf demons?" Inutaishou asked. "When did this happen?"

"Sesshomaru could tell you when he comes over in three days." Inuyasha told him. "But now we need to go find Ruinu. Let's go get Sango and Miroku. They'll want to join in on all the fun."

Ruinu the next day.

Ruinu woke up smelling hay and the scent of wolves. The scent of them drove her crazy. If any wolf were around her at that time she would've slew it and everything else around it.

"Well, well, well! She's finally up." A voice that seemed older and way wiser than Inume's was standing right in front of her.

Ruinu sniffed and covered her sensitive nose. This demons stench was killing her.

"Is she afraid of me?" Said the voice. Ruinu sat up in the hay pile and saw before her very eyes a wolf demon.

"Who are you? Where am I? Why have you taken me here you ungrateful little wolf? Let me out of here or else I will have to do so by force!" The young wolf smiled and leaned in closer to her. Ruinu tried backing off but she couldn't. For her back had already touched the wall.

"You are in the den of the wolf demon tribe. Over there is my father the leader of this pack. His name is Koga. I am Kinaki. And who would you be." Ruinu tried to get away but it was of no use. She was in her Miko clothes that were now all dirty from laying on the ground.

"Come now no need to be shy." Kinaki said to her. She was getting dizzier by the moment. She didn't know whether it was him or his stench. Most likely the stench.

Kinaki glared and called over to his father. "Father she won't speak to me!" Koga turned and saw the girl. He came over and saw her glaring at him. 'The same way Kagome did to me. She couldn't, she wouldn't!'

Ruinu gave up and grumbled to them. "Why would you want to know my name?"

'She smells like a dog!' Koga said to himself.

"My name is Ruinu! And I hate wolves! I despise them! They are nothing but flea bitten! Half witted! Pea Brained! Stinky mutts that ever walked the face of this earth!" Ruinu yelled at them.

"Ah! A lapis dog. That is what your name means. Does it not?" Ruinu nodded towards Koga's remark. "Who could've given you such a name?"

"My mother and father both decided on it." Ruinu looked down at the ground with her hand protectively wrapped around something.

"Who would they be?" Ruinu smirked and said triumphantly!

"Only the rulers of the Eastern Lands! Lord Inuyasha and Lady Kagome!"

"What! No wonder you smell like a demon! And your father is that flea bitten albino runt Inutrasha!"

"His name is Inuyasha! And to you it is Lord Inuyasha! You lowlife wolf demon!" Ruinu yelled at him. Koga looked over her and smirked.

"I like you young one. I accept Kinaki." Kinaki's face went happy with delight.

"Do you here that Ruinu. I'm going to make you my mate!" Ruinu's face went from angry to frightened and shocked.

"Y-Y-Y"

"Aren't you happy!" Kinaki asked her.

"Y-Y-Y"

"Um Ruinu? Are you ok?" Ruinu was still in shock.

"Y-Y-Y... YOUR WHAT!" She hollered at him!

"You're my mate! I claimed you." Ruinu was now flushed at the sight of this happening.

"Sorry to ruin you dreams. But I've already been claimed by someone way before you came. Besides I don't see _any _type of mating mark on me! And you better not have done what I think you did! I'm out of here!" Ruinu stood up and started to walk when she felt something pull on her foot.

"You're not going anywhere. You are to stay here at all times. Ruinu." Ruinu clenched her kimono.

"Come now give me a kiss." Ruinu saw his lips descending towards hers.

"Unhand me you pervert!" She slapped him across the face and left three freshly cut scars across his left cheek..

Kinaki was now the stunned one.

"Why did you do that sweetie?" Ruinu took her other hand and about scratched at his arms. Until she saw a scythe come scraping by and left a gash in his right arm.

"Unhand my woman you half witted demon!" Ruinu turned and saw a man in green demon slayer armor and a Hiraikotzu on a strap. Ruinu's face went happy with excitement. "Miro! You're here!" She ran over to him and gave him a nice tight hug.

"What're you doing here?" Miro smirked a smirk that no one could see. Because of the mask covering his face.

"I can't believe that you didn't sense someone following you when you kidnapped Ruinu. You really are a half witted, pea brained wolf demon. Come on Ruinu. Let's go get you home." They left and after an hour of walking Miro sensed someone right behind them coming really fast at them. Miro pushed Ruinu behind him and un-strapped the boomerang behind his back.

"Hiraikotzu!" Miro yelled loud at the thing. It actually hit him and he threw the scythe on a chain towards the thing.

"I will have Ruinu as my own." Miro stuck his tongue out at Kinaki and caught both weapons at the same time. (Very skilled) "By the way, NO one calls her sweetie around me and gets away with it!"

"Come on Ruinu lets go." Ruinu caught up to him and asked him.

"How can you Run and carry all of those weapons?" Ruinu asked.

"I don't know. I guess being a demon slayer for 12 years. You get used to it."

"I see. Do you have anything to ask me?" She asked.

"Yes." He simply said to her.

"Ok then ask."

"How many boys are after you now? And how many times have you been kissed?" Miro said while smirking. But his mask was still on so Ruinu couldn't see.

"I don't know. Three boys are out to get me now. And I have been kissed in my dreams by the sprit that is after me. But that wasn't my first real kiss."

Miro smiled. 'This is my chance to show her how much I love her. Tell her!'

"Do you want your first kiss?" The sun was going down and they were near a lake with a swing. The moon was shining brightly on the moonlit lake. Ruinu nodded and moved closer to Miro. She took off his poison mask. She saw his lips. She licked her own wanting to have his on her own. The sun completely set and the moonless night started off.

Miro lips were so close to Ruinu's and he wanted her lips near his. Little did they were being watched by none other than...

"Inuyasha! It's so romantic!" Kagome whispered to her to her black haired Koi.

"My daughter's lost her innocence…"

"It's not like their having sex Inuyasha…"

"Shhh... you guys we need to be quiet so they won't hear us." Sango whispered.

"Give it some action my son!" Miroku whispered to himself. And everyone looked at him.

Miro was now so close to kissing her. It was like a ghost of a kiss that he was giving her.

"Yes!" All four parents said together in unison.

Their lips finally touched each other. Wildness flew within both of them. Miro's hands wandered to undo Ruinu's hair. Her silver hair flew around in the slight breeze. Sakura leaves fell off the trees and around them. They unfortunately had to break apart for air. After regaining the much needed air. Ruinu looked up into Miro's brown eyes. She sighed and laid her head on Miro's chest they sat down on a boulder and then Ruinu spoke.

"Thank you Miro. For doing that."

"You're welcome."

"Get out of here you four!" Ruinu picked up a stone. And threw it at the parents.

"AHHHHH!" They all yelled when she threw more of them.

Inume up in a tree. Looking down at them. Then looking up at stars. 'It's very good that they showed their love to each other tonight. Because in 3 years things will get kind of rough for them.' He said with a smirk… 'They'll see… they'll see…'

TBC...

There you go... Another chapter completed by me! Well review my wonderful story and tell me what you think. Until then I have to saw flibberjaggerjahovamass!

DragonFaynge96


	9. Ryoko, the twin!

Minna-san Konnichiwa! Sorry it has been sooooo long since I have updated but hey.... Not all authors are that fast at thinking except my best, Best, Best, best, best, best, best, friend in the whole wide world! I mean she updated 5 chapters in the same day. And they were quite long chapters. New characters are brewing in. And by the courtesy of my friend that I mentioned earlier, wishfulthinker22, Is allowing me to use her character. So many thanks to her!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha in any shape or form.... I just own my koi Stoygloar! rubs cheek up and down Stoygloar's arm

****

Chapter 9:Rioko, The Twin!

Inuyasha watched his daughter practice her miko powers outside. She took out her bow and one arrow. The arrow suddenly lit up with a red light that would look like fire to the average demon or human. But Inuyasha and everyone in the village knew better that was her very powerful Miko powers mixed with her demonic powers.She shot the arrow into the woods and saw that it yet again wiped out another chunk of the woods. Satisfied with her powers she headed for the door to the castle. Until a big huge slash of demonic power came after her. She easily dodged it and saw it was Kinme with his sword. She lowered her eyebrows to him and started chasing him around the yard.

"Kinme you baka! Stupid boy! Ugly boy! Weak boy! Get back here!" She yelled as he jumped to the top of the castle until Inume got in his way and punched him down into the mud. Ruinu couldn't help but laugh.

Kinme trying to get himself out of the mud and getting out said back to his brother and sister. "Ruinu, Inume! I will so get you back for this!" Ruinu looked at her brother and said to him.

"You shouldn't had tried to strike!" She walked into the house her father closely fallowing.

"Ruinu I need to give you something!' Ruinu looked at him and then nodded and followed him into the forbidden room of the parents. Inuyasha went into the closet and searched for something.

'Socks! No..... Dress!.... No! That picture of our second anniversary? Now that was a kick with Inume.... But still... NO! Aha! There it is....' Inuyasha took out the wrapped item and handed it to Ruinu. She stared at it and it looked in the shape of a bow. She untied the ropes on the ends and found that it was in fact a bow. It had what seemed to be flames running through the bow. The bow was completely black and was the best craftsmanship she had ever seen.

"Who did this craftsmanship father?" She asked him strangely. Still marveling the bow.

"It was the sword smith Totosai. He said to me that he was a sword smith but with a few hits on the head he came to. Happy sixteenth birthday Ruinu!" She went and gave him a big huge hug.

"Thank you father!" Kagome then walked into the room and gave Ruinu a hug. "Happy sixteenth birthday."

"Tonight is my party right?" Kagome nodded and told her to go to and get ready.

"Alright Inuyasha why did you give her it early?" Inuyasha shrugged and moved close to her and kissed her. He was almost asking her to lie down but Kagome knew better than that.

"No down boy. I already had Ruinu and Inume and Kinme I don't ant any others!" Kagome said to him 'I just hope he never finds out about her....'

"Kagome!" Inuyasha said in a begging way "We haven't had.... well you know.... for 15 years!" Kagome sighed and started to rub his ears a place that made him both frustrated and relaxed.

"There you go now go to sleep." Inuyasha was already sound asleep on his side of the bed and Kagome went out of the room.

In Ruinu's room

"I can't wait till the party tonight! I mean everyone's going to be there. Uncle Sesshomaru, Aunt Rin, Jin, Lin, Meko, Sango, Miroku, San, Mir, Miro and Uncle Sota, Aunt Hitomi, and also my cousins Chuuka, Sorata, Inoka, Osami and Kasumi, Grandma, and Also Grandfather, And Grandmothers." Ruinu kept brushing her hair and looked in her mirror. She put her hair up because of the hot weather. She saw Inume go jump into the field of grass and heard him say.

"I love Summer! I hate the cold And love the hot!" Kinme then splashed him with Ice cold water from the lake.

"It burns! It burns!" Inume yelled.

"How can it burn you if it is cold water?" Kinme asked him.

"Ok then.... I freezes! It freezes!" Inume ran around the yard like a maniac. Ruinu laughing through the incident.

"Strange enough. I was born in the summer when I hate the heat. When Inume was born in the winter. When he hates the cold." She laughed at the statement.

Somewhere in the Forest.

Someone on the top of the tallest tree of the eastern forest. Dressed in a silver cloak and not showing her face. She looked at the Eastern Lands Castle. And then at the whole lands.

'I am finally home. Don't worry mother. I am coming.'

At the party.

"Happy Birthday Ruinu!" Everyone chorused.

Ruinu was surprised at the big crowd that was in the ball room.

"Hi Ruinu." Said a familiar voice. Ruinu looked behind her and saw Miro dressed in black baggy pants and a black shirt that was a tank top. It looked like his demon slaying outfit but it was even better looking. His hair was the same though.

"Wow!" Was all Ruinu could say.

"Yeah well my mother told me to look very nice tonight. After our little.... well... you know... by the lake." Ruinu smiled at him and moved up to kiss him but Chuuka asked her to dance with him.

"Later ok." She went out to the dance floor and started to dance with her 4 year old cousin.

After a while Inuyasha and Kagome came into the room. Kagome with her black dress and red cape and Inuyasha with a white outfit like his with a white scarf on it. The scarf going to the ground and having golden lace on it.

"Inuyasha!" Miroku yelled over at him. Inuyasha went over to him and he and Miroku went to go check up on their children.

"Look at Miro Inuyasha! He's just watching Ruinu dance with a look of passion on his face." Inuyasha saw him and thought again to himself. 'I really do like this kid. He knows how to be nice and he's not really ever going to cheat on her.' Inuyasha went over to Miro and started to talk to him.

"Hello Miro. How are you?" Miro looked over at him and answered with a shy "fine."

"I have to ask you. What do you like most about my daughter?" Miro knew the quiz and wasn't ready for it.

"Well I guess that I do like her beauty but not as much as her was to be loyal. That is why I want her as my...." Miro stopped getting even more shy by the moment.

"That is what I wanted to hear." Miro looked into his eyes. And had a question that needed to be answered.

"Lord Inuyasha. Where did you take Lady Kagome for your honeymoon?" Miro asked.

"To a place where your dreams can come true anytime." Inuyasha answered.

"What is that place?" Inuyasha smiled and remembered what is was like.

"It is called The Waterfall Of Dreams. A place where when you pass through the cascading waterfall and go through the caves you will find yourself at the place of your dreams." Inuyasha remembered his a Kagome's place. It was on an Island with tons of trees.

A gasp was heard when the great doors of the hall began to open mischievously. And In came a girl with long silver hair that reached the ground and two golden eyes like Ruinu's. Hey you could even say they were twins. Her outfit was that of a hunters. She spread out her arms and ran over to Kagome.

"Mother I'm back!" Everyone gasped and Seamus looked at her strangely.

"Um excuse me? Who are you?" Kagome asked with the girl still hugging her.

"Don't you remember me? Mother its me! Rioko!" Kagome gasped and ran her hands through the girls hair.

"Oh Rioko! I have missed you so much." Inuyasha went up to the girl and asked her.

"Why does she smell like one of our family?" Kagome told him of Rioko.

"Well you see. When you and Sesshomaru were out to find if your father had been awaken. I was having twin children. Rioko came first Ruinu second. Naraku came and tried to take Ruinu but accidentally tired taking Rioko. Rioko was never seen or heard about until now! Oh Rioko how I have waited to see you again." Inume went over and searched Rioko from head to foot.

"Yup one of us alright! Look she even has the type of necklace as Ruinu." Ruinu saw that she did Indeed have the same type of necklace as her. But hers said Rioko and hers said Ruinu.

"But mom why did you make two necklaces instead of one?" Kinme asked.

Kagome shrugged and said to them. "I couldn't decide whether to name her Rioko or Ruinu and when I was giving birth to them. And found out there were twins. And that they were both girls. I put one on Ruinu and the other on Rioko." She nuzzled Rioko and gave her a kiss on the forehead. Ruinu ran over and gave her twin a hug.

"Kagome why did you never tell me about her? I would've gone and gotten her back from Naraku." Kagome sighed and hugged him.

"I'm sorry I just thought.... never mind..... I guess it just slipped my mind."

"So that is why you always wanted to go with Naraku. To see if he knew where Rioko was. And it also explains why you were in a ton of labor" Inuyasha said to her.

"Rioko? Where have you been?" Ruinu asked.

"Well a young couple took me in as soon as I was dropped from the air because of a purple light. It was more demonic than miko. I think it was a demon that cut me from Naraku's grasp."

Inume smirked and hugged his younger sister. "It was me that did that. I remember it all to well. I was sad that I couldn't save my sister." Rioko's eyes filled with happiness. "I'm so happy to be home!" She started to cry.

"Um Ruinu.... can I talk with you?" Miro asked. Ruinu nodded.

"Is he like Ruinu's boyfriend?" Rioko asked.

"Soon to be her future husband." He said watching his little sister dance with her best friend.

tbc......

Sorry it was so short but core tests are coming up tomorrow and I have to study! Takes out book Bye! And please review!

Ruinu


	10. Enter Kyohaku, The Keeper of The Stars

Minna-san Konnichi-wa! I am back after sooooo long.... -.-' ....... Yeah I know it took me forever... sigh But for me school isn't that far away from being over! I get out on the 28th! YAY! HAPPY DAYS ARE BACK! OH well enough blabbing.... Here is another new chapter of my wonderful story! Oh yeah and domo arigato wishfulthinker22 for allowing me to use yet another one of your characters. And also a big thanks to you Sarcasm397 for being my cousin..... and letting me use your characters!

Disclaimer: I don't' own Inuyasha in any shape or form.... Neither do I own my 204 anymore for that goes towards my cousin..... sigh I neither own Ryoko or the new characters...... I don't own Meko...... I just own Ruinu, Inume and Kinme! Here ya go! Saturn's rings, neptuens rock and star thingys on the hilt.

****

Chapter 10: Enter Kyohaku, **The Keeper of the stars.**

Ryoko and Ruinu were playing outside trying to see who was better and shooting an arrow. But alas they had the same amount of Miko powers. So they both won. Inume was practicing on Tensaiga. And Kinme was going against him.

"Do they usually battle like this Ruinu?" Ryoko asked her sister.

"How should I know? I guess they do it when ever I am away on a mission. Speaking of which. Hey Miro!" Ruinu yelled as Miro walked into the backyard of the castle. He was dressed in his demon slayer outfit.

"Ryoko," He said to her while nodding his head, "Ruinu! I just got a report about thousands of demons in the northern lands. We have to go! Now!" He said to her.

"No way am I going to the Northern lands! Those wolf demon scum live there!" Ruinu said as he stated looking at her. And started laughing at her.

"You're still not over that? Come on it happened like 3 months ago!" Miro was now on his side. Ryoko put a supportive hand on her sisters shoulder.

"Don't worry sis. I'll go with you. And if one of those demons comes after you I will be there to slaughter them all. Besides why are you so afraid of a bunch of wolf demons?" Ruinu sighed.

"Because I am the heirs mate." Ryoko stared at her strangely.

"Ok a dog demon and a wolf demon.... what next? A dog demon and a star keeper? Sheesh!"

In the northern lands.

"Ok Ryoko you stay right here and wait for the demons to come. I will go and search on this side. Miro will stay with you." Ryoko looked at her strangely and then turned angry.

"Are you saying that I am a weakling!?" Ruinu was long gone by then and then she looked a Miro. Meteor from the sun, shooting stars tail. She was glaring at him and he just shrugged. She looked away from him. Not paying attention to him at all.

"Ryoko get down!" It was too late. Something hit her straight to the ground. With a quick turnover she saw the muzzles of three large wolves.

"Well, well, well. I guess that the better man won. Wouldn't you say slayer?" Miro looked up at none other than Kinaki. That wolf demon. Miro then looked at him with a confused look.

"What are you talking about?" Kinaki looked at Miro and started laughing.

"I have gotten Ruinu so now you can just buzz off and leave me alone with _my _mate." Ryoko looked stunned. 'Since when have _I _been _his I _mate' Ryoko thought to herself.

"Ruinu my love! How I have longed to see you again." Ryoko was now feeling like pillow pretending to be kissed.

"Um... Kinaki..... that's no-" Kinaki zoomed over and hit Miro across the face. Ruinu head this from a distance and ran back to Miro and Ryoko.

"Miro! Ryoko! Are you..... two.... ok?.... What is he doing here!?" Ruinu said as she ran behind Miro.

Kinaki was stunned and then looked back at Ryoko. "My love Ruinu. You never told me you had a twin sister. What is her name." Ryoko was now the one that looked stunned.

"You are a dimwit! I am _not_, I repeat _not_! Ruinu! My name is Ryoko. _I _am her twin sister! Get it right and unhand me! Foul beast!" Ruinu was now trying to hide out of sight. Kinaki ran over towards Ruinu but was stopped by a blade barely touching his neck.

"One step closer to Ruinu and I will slit your throat!" Miro said his blade of the sword going closer to Kinaki's skin. Kinaki saw that Miro had a hold of his scythe. Just in case.

"Ryoko, are you okAYY!" Ruinu was picked up by a demon of the skies. And they all heard it say.

"_Naraku will be pleased with what I have to bring to him. And you Ruinu without your bow, Tenikisaiga, you have no choice but to come with me._" The ugly demon laughed as it was carrying Ruinu off.

"Ruinu use your demonic powers!" Ryoko yelled at her. Ruinu slashed at the demon. The demon went away and all of Ruinu's powers went with it for now.

Ruinu was exhausted. She couldn't move anything so she was falling out of the sky. Miro yelled and ran after her but she was caught by someone or something. A feather? Miro saw a wind sorceress on it with Ruinu. She lowered the feather to the ground and with the help of her sister they got Ruinu safely to the ground.

"Who are you two? Why are you helping us?" The sorceress turned around and said to her sister.

"You would've thought that their parents would have told them about us already. I am Kagura and this is my sister Kanna." Kanna bowed and then Miro gave his thanks to them. But hten something hit him.

"Hey why do you have the same type of demonic power as Naraku?" Miro asked.

"We are his incarnations. We are born of the sacred Shikon No Tama and Naraku's power. So there you go anything else?" Kagura asked him.

"No. Oh and thank you for saving Ruinu. Is there anything I can repay you for it." Miro said.

"I guess you could say that it was a favor back." Kanna said to everyone. And Kagura nodded.

"Favor back?" Everyone questioned Kanna.

"A favor back is when someone does a favor for you and you return the thanks with a different favor. In this case it was when Ruinu was but only three years of age. When her parents were going to kill us. She stepped in the way of them and told us to go. We forgot to say thanks and when we where we found the castle empty. So that is what a favor back is." Kanna told them.

"So I guess I owe you two a favor huh?" Miro asked them.

"Actually its a double favor. Since it was both of us who saved Ruinu." Kanna said to him.

"Ok that doesn't bother me. So what should I do." Miro told them.

"You could use mine by saving us from that!" Kagura yelled as a black cloud was coming in. A black cloaked figure came with a blade and a rope.

"_You two didn't do what you were supposed to. So now you shall pay with your lives!_" The black cloaked figure hissed to them.

"Not on my life you won't!" Miro said to him taking off his green cloak. And putting on his protective mask. "Kagura, Kanna please protect Ruinu. I will owe you two more favors afterwards. As for you take off your cloak." The cloaked figure started moving backwards as Miro walked towards him.

"Well seeing as Ruinu isn't awake. I guess I could." He took off his cloak to reveal.

Ryoko knew this guy it was the one that Ruinu would talk to during the night and whenever she thought she was alone. "Shikon. Is it not! You pretended to be Ruinu's best friend and then you take messages to Naraku so that he can tell demons to go and attack defenseless villages! How could you!?" SHe said tears welling up in her eyes.

"Well yes. I had to tell Naraku somehow about Ruinu. His plans will go into action soon enough."

"Not unless he can find the peacemaker!" Kanna said to him in her usual tone.

"Yes without him the whole plan cannot work. It would just be like not wearing armor out to war." Kagura said to him in her tone.

"You are looking at him. What is your name boy?" He said pointing at Miro.

"Why would I want to tell someone like you? So that you could just bring my name to Naraku?" Miro yelled at him.

"I hope that Ruinu wakes up right now so that she can see you and then I can tell her all that you have been doing." Ryoko yelled at him. He just laughed at them all.

"You tell Ruinu about me and what I have been doing. Than I shall awaken a curse that I put inside of her. The Curse of Truth and Death." Kagura, Kanna and Ryoko were the only ones that gasped.

"What is so terrible about this curse?" He asked them.

"The curse happens when somebody tells the truth to something that the caster doesn't want the victim to know. And if the victim hears it or finds out about it from someone else. Then they will die in about 5 minutes tops." Ryoko told him.

"Yes but there is an up side to this spell. If the victim learns about it by themselves. The spell vanishes." Kanna told them.

"So if Ruinu figures out about this. She will be lifted from _that _curse." Kagura also told them.

Ruinu squirmed around a bit and her eyes were starting to lift. Some of her power was returning to her. She saw Kagura and Kanna. She also saw demons galore. She took Tenikisaiga in her hand and took and arrow. Shot it towards the middle of all the demons. All of them vanished.

Ruinu saw something crawling up from behind Miro. She yelled over at him. "Miro look out!" Miro looked around and saw the black figure. He tried to block him. But he was coming to quickly.

"Astral discharge!" Someone yelled in the distance. Just then thousands maybe millions of stars came crashing down in that area. The man that sent the stars came down and made a shield around them. And all that were around. Ryoko was right near Miro and was being held in the mans arms. She felt a blush coming on. But let it hide away. After all the stars were gone. He lifted the shield and saw that everything was destroyed except for the village. He let go of Ryoko and started to walk away. Ryoko ran up to the boy with the dark blue hair and indigo eyes.

"Excuse me. Could you tell me who you are?" Ryoko asked him.

"My name is Kyohaku-ki-pa. Just Kyohaku or Haku." He said to her.

"Star Keeper? That is what your name means right? So you are a person that can control stars." Ryoko said to him. He nodded his head. "Could you teach me to be one?" He looked at her and smiled.

"Not until I know your name." She looked at him and smiled happily.

"My name is Ryoko, first daughter of Inuyasha and Kagome, Lord and Lady of the Eastern Lands." He smiled and took off two things.

"Starfire bow and the Galaxy blade. They are two weapons that us Keepers of Stars use. Those are one of the first ever made. Use them wisely. I shall come train you tomorrow." He turned and walked away to the star city that was close by. Where the northern lights always touched.

'What a handsome guy.'

"Pst. I think that Ryoko's in love." Ruinu whispered to Miro.

"Yeah me too." He whispered loud enough that you need a dog demons ears to hear. The thing was they forgot that Ryoko was one too.

"What was that? Get back here!" She started chasing Miro and Ruinu back to the Eastern Lands.

To Be Continued......

.So sorry that it was this way. But oh well.... sigh..... Summer vacation isn't that far and I get out next week on Friday! HAPPY DAYZ!!!!!!!!!!! Sorry I already told you that! But it only tells you that I can update very soon! So until next chapter.

Ruinu96


	11. The Ancient Fox Demon Gods, The Ro's

Minna-san Konnichi-wa! I just want to say thank you for reviewing my story! Oh and I will have my stories that I write normally on fictionpress.com . Just incase any of you are interested. Dragonfaynge is my name there. I just want to say to Shiro. That you will be in this story from now on. Under reviewer circumstances.

Shiro- Why me?

Me- Because I said so and so does Ryoko!

Sh- Fine. But only if Hiro, is in there. I want to beat him to a bloody pulp. And also Churro and Myro.

me- whatever!

Disclaimer- Sadly enough I do not own Inuyasha. Rumiko Takahashi does. sigh But I do however own Ruinu, Inume, Kinme, and Shiro and Hiro. Wishfulthinker22 owns Ryoko, Churro and Myro.

"speaking"

'thinking'

Different subject

****

Chapter 11: The family of Ro's. The fox demons of the Gods!

Ruinu was inside helping Kagome clear off the table and clean the dishes while Inuyasha, Inume, Kinme, Seamus, Sesshomaru, Lin and Jin watched Ryoko practice with her sensei.

"Ryoko! Put some muscle in it! You can defeat this weakling!" Inume yelled to his little sister.

"Do you think that Ryoko can defeat him mother?" Ruinu asked her mother while cleaning the dishes. Kagome looked at the young man and then at Ryoko. She shook her head and went back to washing the dishes.

"If you ask me. I think Ryoko is to much for that man." Kagome said to her.

"Ryoko! Why did you to stop?" Inume yelled. Kinme was reading a BIG book. And looked at Inume and said under his breath "Why am I stuck with a stupid brother like him?" Inume looked at him evilly and said to him. "Do you want to say that to my face?"

"Sure, Why did Kami make me a brother as stupid and as dimwitted and perverted as you?!"

"Because... um... well... the ladies need me to be around them." Ruinu walked out and said to him. "More like they need a punching bag so they sent you." Everyone laughed at Ruinu's comment.

"Shut up!" Ryoko yelled at them.

They all listened to what Haku had to say.

"Listen Ryoko, today I give you your last test. We shall go to the star city of Tai." Ryoko nodded and fallowed him out to the city.

Somewhere else.

"Why do you not want me to destroy them? They are just humans. Or have become soft hearted to them like the others. Seriously you act as if they are one of us." The black cloaked figure said to the one in the white cloak. The one in the white looking out into the mist. The castle moving around above the clouds. The one in the white not paying attention to the one in the black.

"Why do you not listen to me little brother?" Said the black cloaked one. The white one not paying attention to his brother.

"Maybe he doesn't want to talk to you." Said one in a gray cloak. He seemed to be older because of the way he talked to his brother. And about his height. There was another one with a pink cloak.

"Yeah Hiroshima! You can't blame him! All of us love the humans! I mean they are well built., they can do a lot more than you think like-" She was cut off by the one in the gray.

"Don't talk like that Myro! It isn't proper for a lady to be thinking that way!" He said to her.

"Oh so what Churro? They are sexy is all I can say." Myro said to her brother. They both took off their cloaks. To reveal a beautiful young lady with very short shorts And a belly shirt that was pink and very short. Her eyes lavender, Her hair a light blue (If you've ever seen Yu Yu Hakusho than you'd know the color of her hair. It is like Botan's.) You could call her a pervert attractor. She also had pink ears and tail to go with her hair. She had gloves with spikes on them. (ouch)

The other one, Churro, had long black hair and dark blue eyes. He had gray ears and tail. And looked Mexican.

"Well Shiro? What do you have to say?" The one in white took off his cloak to reveal a handsome male with Royal Blue eyes. And silver hair. He had white ears and tail to go with his out fit which was a white robe with a scarf that went to his sandals. It was Royal Blue and white. He also had royal blue pants on. With a v-shirt that showed half of his well built chest. And around his neck was a necklace that was pure diamond with a shining Royal Blue jewel in it. But his eyes showed no emotion. Just sadness.

"Hiro, what have you against these people?" Shiro asked him. Hiro took off his cloak to reveal himself. He had Black hair and Royal Blue eyes. His clothing was almost like Shiro's but it was all black except for the pants and eyes and jewel around his neck. (Lemme tell ya in my opinion he's just drop dead gorgeous. All of them except Myro. She's just cute) The jewel was Black with a Royal Blue jewel in it.

"I have no reason not to be! I could destroy these filthy vermin in just one swing of my wrist. Me being the controller of darkness." Hiro said to Shiro.

"And I could bring it back just as easily. Me being the controller of light. You and I are what make this world stay in order. If we were to ruin that balance the world would be either to good or to bad." Hiro looked over at Shiro. He thought about what he said to him and nodded his head.

"Yeah just imagine if we were to be sent against each other." Shiro didn't like the sound of that. Just then a dark spirit shrouded over them. As they were sent to earth.

Back to Ryoko.

In the land of Tai. It was all okay for a while. Until Ryoko learned about her final task. To kill her master. All clapped and cheered as the battle went on. Ryoko summoned all her power and was talking to her master the whole time.

"Why do I have to do this?" She yelled to him over the cheering crowd.

"If you want to become like me you have to do this!" He hollered back at her.

"But why you? I don't want you to leave." Ryoko said to him.

"And why is that?" He said back to her.

"Because I love you!" She yelled to him. And he stared at her and told her to kill him. She started to cry. He told her now or never. She said never! But then something went through his chest. A sword to be precise. Haku fell to the ground and Ryoko raced beside him. And looked around to only see.

"Shikon! Why?!" She yelled at him.

"It just seemed like a fun opportunity to make you tell Ruinu about me killing someone. You still remember what I told you three months ago. About that curse. Tell her if you want but then she will just die." He then just went away.

"Shikon! Damn you! You fucking bastard that won't just leave me and my family alone. Damn ,damn, damn!!!!" She yelled at him.

At Naraku's fortress.

"So you _have _answered my call to you." Said Naraku in his strange voice.

"Who are you?" Hiro asked him.

"My name is Naraku, Lord Hiroshima controller of darkness.. And I give many thanks to your brothers and sister for coming as well. Lord Churro, The oldest of the bunch. He is skilled in fighting but mostly skilled in cooking. Myro, she is very pretty and attracts men easily and has the gloves with the spikes," He looked at Myro and she looked away. "And then Shiro. Or Kitshiro, He is the controller of light and he could destroy the whole western lands after one glance." (Don't want to be hurt by him. I hate it when Naraku does that.)

"Yeah so what?" Hiro said to him. Getting disappointed and impatient.

"I want you four to get rid of a half demon named Inuyasha and a human named Kagome. And also their kids. Inume, Kinme, Ryoko." Shiro interrupted Naraku here.

"Wait don't they have another child?" He asked.

"Yes they do but I want you to bring her to me." Hiro started walking away.

"Where are you going Lord Hiroshima?" Naraku asked.

"I am going away because you all bore me. Shiro come on." Shiro nodded and fallowed his brother. Churro fallowed shortly after. And Myro looked at Naraku. Stuck her tongue out. But Churro thought that she was doing something else so he grabbed her arm and fled. Naraku with a look of anger on his face.

"What is wrong Naraku?" Kagura asked him.

"If they won't help me. And they help Inuyasha then we will all be destroyed." Kanna rephrased his answer.

"No you mean _you _will be destroyed." Kagura and Kanna went off to the East.

"Where are you going?!" Naraku yelled at both of them.

"To join Inuyasha and Kagome. Bye now" They flew off with Kagura's feather.

Eastern Lands

"Come on Ryoko it couldn't have been that bad." Ruinu said to her on the bed.

"No you don't understand! Someone killed him! I don't know if I can love another person again." Ruinu sat by her and hugged her.

"Who killed him?" She asked her while caressing her hair.

"I.... I... don't know... He was covered in a black cloak. And had an evil demonic voice." She said to her.

"Oh.... I see. Just find someone else. They will probably be better." Ryoko looked up at her younger sister.

"How can you say that to me!? I am heart broken. And you say 'go find another' I will never love another!" Ryoko yelled at her sister. Then they both heard a knock on the main door. And raced off to see who it was.

Inume answered the door to find three boys and a sexy girl fox demons at the door. The one with the silver hair asked him. "Sire may we stay here for the night. You see we have no where to go. So may we please come in." Inume being himself was looking at Myro. He nodded and allowed them in. He took them to the throne room to see his father.

Shiro, Hiro, Churro, and Myro bowed down before them. And Inuyasha said to them that they were the Lord and Lady and they wanted to know who they were.

"I am Hiroshima, this is my younger brother Kitshiro, my elder brother Churro, and my younger sister Myro. We come from the heavens and have been brought down by a man named Naraku. We left him because he only wanted us for destruction. So we ended up here. And we need a place to stay. So if you do not mind my lord and lady. May we stay here for the night?" Inuyasha nodded and said.

"You may. But first you must meet the family. _Icustan! Maeiheitm forywithe!_" Inuyasha yelled in the demonic language. And in came the rest of the family.

"You've already met Inume," Inume took Myro's hand and kissed it, and she giggled, "My son Kinme," Kinme waved from his book and went back to reading it, " And my two daughters Ryoko and Ruinu. And this is my wife Kagome, and I am Inuyasha. Enjoy your stay here." Ryoko looked over at Shiro. And smiled.

"I thought you said you weren't going to love again anymore." Ruinu said to her.

"That was until I met this guy." Ryoko said to her not taking her eyes off of Shiro. Shiro saw this and blushed. This made Ryoko giggle. She went over and asked his name.

"Sh- Shi-ro..... Shiro is my name. My full name is Kitshiro. But You can just call me Shiro." He said to her. She smiled and started asking him about himself. And he the same thing.

A knock came to the main door and Ruinu went to go get it. She entered the room with Kagura and Kanna. Inuyasha and Kagome stood up and Inuyasha took out Tetsusaiga. While Kagome took out her bow and arrows. Kagura and Kanna put up their hands and they told them about why they were there.

"So why did you walk out on Naraku?" Inuyasha said to them.

"Because we owe our lives more to you daughter Ruinu than anyone else." Kanna said to them. Ruinu came in with tea and food. And a ten gallon bowl full of ramen for Inuyasha.

"So why was he in such a rush to use us." Shiro asked them.

"You are the family of Ro's right?" They nodded. "Well then, you do know that you are gods and a goddess." They nodded again. "Well you four have enough power to wipe out the universe." Kagura told them. Shiro and Hiro were the only ones who nodded.

"So they have as much power as Ruinu?" Inume asked.

"No they have more than her seeing as they are gods. Unless Ruinu was meant to become a goddess." Kinme said to everyone while still reading his book.

Ruinu looked at her hands and then at everyone else. "I shall not be used to be a slave to filthy vermin. Even if I do have this curse on my own hands. I will not be tempted into Naraku's trap. I will never remove these gloves. Until the day I am gone for." Ruinu said to all of them.

Ryoko nodded. "And with me being a Star Keeper now. I am able to summon the night whenever I want to. So they will not use me either. And with my sword and bow I shall help you defeat Naraku." Everyone nodded.

Shiro and Hiro stood up. "We'll help too. If it means saving this world. Then we have to. We help keep the world in balance. And we can't just let this Naraku take over and destroy the world which we protect. But not only will he destroy our world. He will destroy the universe. And that is also what Hiro and I protect."

Myro piped up and said to everyone, "I control the life of all things beautiful. I remember Ruinu when the heavens were making her. I gave her a ton of beauty and I will tell you if they were to ruin my work of art on this dearly beloved earth. Well they can just go to hell. So I will join too!" They all nodded at her outbreak.

Kinme finally put his book down and said to all of them. "Well I know that I can't get out of this. So I have to help. Ruinu is my baby sister. And if anyone were to get their slimy paws on her I would have to kick them all the way to hell. I remember when Ruinu and I were in the same school and those boys were trying to make them kiss her. I punched them and cursed at them. And I am like a body guard to her. Sure I maybe small but even though I am. I am still her older brother and cannot let Naraku just take what I protector. I mean my purpose in life is to be her guardian, and also the knowledge."

Inume had his arms wrapped around his chest. And was using his foresight ability. He saw everything that was supposed to be in order. "I have to say the same thing as Kinme. Ruinu is my tiny baby sister. By ten years to be precise. And if anyone were to try to hurt her. Would have to deal with me. Even though maybe older and less wiser than Kinme. I still know how to kick ass. So if anyone were to even try to hurt her. They would have to go through me!" He said putting Tensaiga's sheath in front of him.

"Me to!" Said Ryoko taking out the Starfire bow and the Galaxy blade.

"Me to" Said Shiro, taking out Aoitomoshibi.

"I guess that I will help too. Seeing as Shiro is." Hiro said pulling out Kuroawai.

"I will help with the cooking!" Churro said while taking out his cinnamon.

"I can definatly help out. So I'm in!" Myro said showing her gloves with the spikes on the knuckles.

"Defiantly!" Kinme said sowing the sheath of Tetseiga.

"You can count us in." Said Kagura and Kanna at the same time.

"And us." Said some people from the other side of the room.

"Sango, Miroku we didn't expect that you'd be here." Said Kagome.

"Well we just thought that we'd visit. And the main door was open so we came in." Everyone in Sango's family was there. Sango, Miroku, their eldest now at 30 San, and Mir at 28, and then Miro at 17.

Miro went up to Ruinu and hugged her and took her outside. Inuyasha started laughing.

"What's so funny Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"Oh I was remembering a year ago. When we brought everyone back. I was remebering what I heard Miro say. He said: 'Ruinu, If this doomsday curse were to ever kick in. I would be there for you. Cause I believe that I can help you get through this.' And that is what I heard." Everyone wondered why Inuyasha laughed at the statement. But then smiled.

"Soon enough, in two years. It will be the battle of the century. Either the world stays the same. Or it gets destroyed." Kagome said. Everyoen nodding heads with that.

To be continued.....

Sorry that "To be continued....." Should be "Totally BAD cliffie!" Yeah so there! (:b)(:p)(d:)!!!!!! I hope that you all liked this chapter and I hope that I can end this with a happy ending that won't end with "And they all lived happily ever after 0wari !" Guhh I hate that staement. Oh well please review and remember. Good comments equal next chapter.

Bomp body ump ump BEEP BEEP!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ruinu


	12. Hyrokume, the God of Gods'

Minna-san Konnichi-wa! I can't believe that I am doing this! It is just crazy! What I am talking about I do not know! But I do However know that I am putting in new characters! Meet Hyrokume! The big cheese! Well no he is a hunk but not a chunk. And Chelsea I thank you yet again for the song in this chapter! And everyone this is going on in December! Just for you to know!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha in any shape or form. Rumiko Takahashi does! I also don't own the song "My December" Linkin park does! I also don't own Hyrokume, Myro, or Churro! I do however own all the other character in here! Buhahahahahaha!

Chapter 12:Hyrokume, the leader of Gods.

Ruinu sat on the snowy stair case. Ryoko told her to meet her there. She waited and waited and waited. Finally she saw Inume approach the girls in the village and she laughed as hard as she could when he got slapped. She told him that he deserved it. A little while after that Kinme came into the village. All of the little kids and all of the girl were surrounding him as he told stories of the future. All of the girls marveled at Kinme's story telling. And one even told him that it was really nice of how he would always come and tell stories to the children. And this one in particular was the one Kinme loved.

Finally after seven hours of waiting. Ryoko came up through the village. With a look of happiness in her eyes and on her face.

"Ruinu! Sorry I took so long it's just that the ceremony lasted way to long. But I want you to meet my guardian! Hyrokume!" A little silver and gold ball came before Ruinu and Ryoko. The bubble came and popped and showed a cute little chibi guy that reminded her of her uncle Shippo that was visiting tonight. He had gray eyes and white hair with gold in it. He also had pure white wings. He was extremely handsome. Ruinu thought that he was even cuter than Miro. But quickly shook that thought away.

"Hello Lady Ruinu. I have heard a lot about you from Master Ryoko. You are even more prettier than how she described you as. Here!" He waved his hand and a bunch of Roses came into Ruinu's arms. Ruinu, loving roses to death, adored them. Resisting taking the small guardian in her arms. She actually did and Hyrokume was surprised at this. Because he was never held in another's arms. He cuddled into the hug. 'No woman has ever done this to me. Could it be that this woman has feelings for me? Am I blushing?,' Hyro felt heat rise to his cheeks, 'Oh my gosh! I am blushing! This women is truly nice. I wonder if I could be more to her?' He thought to himself.

At the castle.

Shippo now being a tall and handsome and older yoko. He had a wife and a young child. They were a happy young family and Kagome just had to ask.

"So who's this young fox demon?" Kagome asked.

"Oh this is Lita. We met when I went back to the mountains of which I used to live. We have been in love for a long time. So we decided to get together and have a child of our own. So as you see this is Jira." Shippo said to her. "Now you guys have to tell me about your family. Who are your children? Sango, Miroku you two can go first." Sango and Miroku showed Shippo to their children.

"Well the one down there in the pink kimono is our eldest child and only daughter San. She is 30 years of age. And the one down next to her is her younger brother and our middle child Mir. And he is 28. And our third and last child is the one next to Inuyasha's daughter. His name is Miro. He's only 17 right now but he is very well behaved unlike the other two." San and Mir looked at her with innocent looks.

"Now Inuyasha introduce me to your family." Inuyasha nodded and told Shippo about his family.

"Well the one that is over near San is my Eldest and most....well.... Mirokuish His name is Inume and he is 26. The one reading the book is my second. His name is Kinme, and he is 19. And the two at the end are my daughters. Ryoko is the one with the black on. She is 16 and one of the star keepers. And the one near Miro is my youngest and she is our Miko, she is Ruinu, she is Ryoko's twin. As you see in the resemblance." Shippo looked at both of them and told Inuyasha of how they did look alike.

The servants came in with the food. A big bowl of ramen for Inuyasha and everyone else had something else. Ryoko thought that Hyro might be hungry so she called him. And it was night time so he was in his full form. A taller version of him. He still had the gray eyes and the white hair with the gold in it. But his wings were huge now. In his chibi form he had the little wings that'd just look so cute. But now his wings made him look sexy. His eyes were averted from everyone to his master. He never saw the gods Shiro Hiro and Churro and the beautiful goddess Myro.

"You called for me master?" He asked Ryoko. Everyone said in Unison except for Inuyasha he was to engulfed in his ramen. "What!?" They said.

"He's my guardian. He came to protect me if I ever need help." Hyro bowed until he was caught by Shiro, Hiro, Churro, and Myro. And they took his into the forest outside.

"What are you doing down here?" Asked Shiro in a stern voice.

"Does _everyone _know that you are here?" Asked Hiro in a cold voice.

"Don't you have work to be doing right now?" Myro asked.

"Tell us now!" Churro asked.

"I am here because I wanted to get away from those _other _gods and goddesses. And besides I wanted to have fun. I mean you guys always have fun while I am always cooped up in the heavens." Hyro pouted.

"Master Hyrokume. We sometimes know h-" Shiro was cut off by Hiro saying.

"Master being a god is no fun and games! Take Shiro and I for example. We always have to keep the world in balance. And that is not easy." Hyro looked down.

"Master Hyrokume. You don't understand what it is like to be us. I mean you are of the higher class. Being the Lord of all gods." Myro said to him.

"You can stay here." Churro said to him.

"Really? I can?" Hyro asked.

"He can" The others said in unison.

"Yes he can. Just as long as he doesn't make people do what they aren't supposed to be doing. Like taking a persons life when they aren't supposed to die at that time." Churro said to him.

Hyro went back and saw Ruinu with that _Miro _kid. They were kissing each other goodbye. This broke Hyro's heart. ' I should've known that I am invisible to her. I am nothing to her compared to that Miro guy. I wish that I could find a way.'

That night.

Ruinu woke up to the sound of someone singing. She put on her robe and went to where the voice was. It led her to a frosen waterfall. And the voice was coming from there. She went through it to see a light at the end. It lead her to a place full of flowers. Moonflowers to be precise, Roses and snow. She saw Hyrokume at the end. He was on a bridge crying. And the best part was he was.....Singing!

_This is my December this is my time of the year_

_This is my December this is all so clear_

This is my December this is my snow covered home

This is my December this is me alone

And I

Just wish that i didn't feel like there was something I missed

And I

Take back all the things I said to make you feel like that

And I

Just wish that I didn't feel like there was something I missed

And I

Take back all the things I said to you

And I'd..

Give it all away just to have some where to go to

Give it all away to have someone to come home to

This is my December these are my snow covered trees

This is me pretending this is all I need

And I

Just wish that I didn't feel like there was something I missed

And I

Take back the things I said to make you feel that

And I

Just wish that I didn't feel like there was something i missed

And I

Take back all the things I said to you

And I'd..

Give it all away just to have somewhere to go to

Give it all away to have someone to come home to

This is my December this is my time of the year

This is my December this is all so clear

Give it all away just to have somewhere to go to

Give it all away to have someone to come home to

Give it all away just to have somewhere to go to

Give it all away to have someone to come home to

As Hyrokume finished the song. Ruinu was in a trance with how sexy his singing voice was. He looked over at her. And was surprised to see her like that. Heck he was surprised to even see her there. He looked down from into the river that flowed under him. Ruinu saw his and went to stand by him. She hesitated to ask him a question.

"Who was that song for." Hyro looked over at her and then back at the water. He said Shakily with new tears forming on his face.

"Someone who would never return my love." He said to her. Crying even more.

"Could you tell me who." Ruinu asked. Her eyes looking straight into his. Her loose hair flowing freely in the mid December breeze.

"No, I can't. I just can't." Ruinu took his face and asked him. "Is it me?"

Hyrokume couldn't answer her. He just averted his eyes. And she knew at that instant. "It is me." She said in a whisper. She wanted to tell him that she just couldn't do that. That she already loved someone. But she didn't want to crush his heart. So she slowly took him into a kiss. She was so cold and Hyro knew this. So he wrapped his arms around her and brought her closer. He knew that he wanted this to happen. But he felt wrong.

"I should take you back. It is almost daybreak. And Mater Ryoko will be scarred to find you missing." He quickly took her back and gave her another kiss before going away to the Heavens.

'Was I truly happy when Hyro kissed me? I couldn't be! I just couldn't be! But still when we were in that kiss and he brought his arms around me. I felt like he was the one I wanted to be with him forever. Miro is the one that I love! I have to remember that!"

Hyro remembered the song and sang the last part on the roof of the house. Although quietly so that Ruinu wouldn't come up.

"_Give it all away just to have somewhere to go to_

Give it all away to have someone to come home to

Give it all away just to have somewhere to go to

Give it all away to have someone to come home to"

TBC

lol I just love that song. Thanks Chelsea for the song! I love it to death now!

Well everyone review and I will update!

Ruinu


	13. Who will I choose?

Minna-san! Konnichi-wa! I have to tell you that Ruinu is going to sing this chapter. I think it is rather good. It goes with what her emotions are right now. So I hope that you like it! This is the last song I am putting in here. (For now)

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, Rumiko Takahashi does! I don't own the song "why can't I." Liz Phair do. And then I don't own Hyro, Myro, or Churro! I own the other characters though!

****

Chapter 13: Who Am I going to Choose?

Ruinu woke up in her bed. Dreaming of Hyro. 'Damn that's the fifth time this week!' She thought. She came out her bed and she saw two pairs of eyes on the end of her bed. She threw her hardest objects at the people. And then fell out of her bed. Two brothers laughed at her. But got hit in the head with Ryoko's stuff.

"Stupid Brothers! It's five in the morning!" Ruinu looked at them and hit them as hard as she could.

"Inume Kinme you dumb butts! I am so going to kill you!"

"Why" Inume said.

"Number one! You frightened me then seven hells combined! And two you came into my room without permission! And three-" Ryoko cut into the Ruinu's little speech and told them.

"You woke us up at five in the morning." Ryoko told them. She stormed off into her bed again.

"Well sorry!" Kinme said.

"Well good morning Ruinu." Said Ryoko after the boys left.

"Good morning Ryoko." Ruinu said in a tired voice.

"Hyrokume. Come here." She said in a soft voice.

Ruinu's eyes opened to that name. She remembered what happened 3 days ago. Hyro entered the room and bowed to the ladies.

"Good morning Master Ryoko. Did you sleep well?" Hyro was in his big form because the sun had not risen at that time.

"Yes I did and what about you?" Hyrokume smiled and said.

"I dreamed of an angel." Taking a quick glance over at Ruinu than back to Ryoko.

"That's nice. Hey I was wonderin if you want to go swimming with Ruinu, Kinme and I today. Inume is too afraid of the water. He says the cold frightens him so he will be our chaperone." Ruinu started laughing at the statement.

"If I know Inume he is going to be talking to the girls there instead of chaperoning us." They all laughed at the statement.

"Yeah if there are any girls besides us there." They laughed until Hyro asked where they were going swimming.

"At a hot spring near the great waterfall." (lol I just had to put that in there. From last chapter.)

"Hyro and Ruinu blushed at the same time. She was blushing big time.

They went into Inume's room where they saw him working on his hair. Ruinu went in and said to him.

"Inume do the words 'Private Springs' mean anything to you?" They all laughed at Inume and left.

At the springs.

"Kaowabunga!" Yelled Kinme as he jumped into the springs. Ruinu and Ryoko got in a little more graceful and Hyro looked at the water strangely. Inume saw that it was a hot spring and jumped in.

"Come on Hyro! Jump in!" Hyro looked at the water again and then at the girls and boys. He gently went into the spring. He wasn't sure about it because it was his first time actually being in a hot spring down on Earth.

Ryoko yelled something like "Yay now the party really can get started!" And Hyro looked at Ruinu who was arguing with Inume.

"Come on Ruinu sing!" Inume said to her.

"I refuse to sing to the likes of a pervert!" She yelled.

"What about for Hyro?" Kinme said to her. She stuttered and looked at Hyro who was Blushing big time now.

"Yeah come on sis. Just sing one song. Hyro could you get some music." Hyro looked up with a huh at Ryoko's demand. (ok so I can't find anything good. You see I am tired. -. -.... zzzzzz) So Ruinu finally gave in and started singing. As Hyro came with Music of the forest.

"Get a load of me

get a load of you

walking down the street and i hardly know you

it's just like we were meant to be

holding hands with you when we're out at night

got a girlfriend you say it isn't right

And i've got someone waiting too

What it is it's just the beginning

We're already wet and were gonna go swimming

Why can't i breathe whenever I think about you?

Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you?

It's inevitable, it's a fact that were gonna get down to it

So tell me

Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you?

Whenever I think about you

Whenever I think about you

Whenever I think about you

Isn't this the best part of breaking up?

Finding someone else you can't get enough of

Someone who wants to be with you too

It's an itch we know we are gonna scratch

Gonna take a while for this egg to hatch

But wouldn't it be beautiful

Here we go we're at the beginning

We haven't fucked yet but my head's spinning

Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you?

Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you?

It's inevitable, it's a fact that were gonna get down to it

So tell me

Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you?

High enough for you to make me wonder, where it's going

High enough for you to pull me under

Something's growing out of this that we can't control

Baby im dying

Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you?

Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you?

Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you?

Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you?

it's inevitable, it's a fact that were gonna get down to it

So tell me

Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you?

Whenever I think about you

Whenever I think about you

Whenever I think about you

Whenever I think about you  
  
When Ruinu was done she went home and went into her room, put on her red kimono, and put half of her face in her pillow. 'I wonder who I love more. Hyro or Miro. I have to choose. But if I choose the other one than the first would be angry. ' She let out a depressed growl. And went to sleep again.

Hyro was wondering whom that song was for. 'Maybe there is hope that she loves me after all.' He thought to himself. A smile spreading across his face.

Some other place.

Shiro felt jolts go through him and he and Hiro were meditating under a waterfall. Hiro felt the same thing go through him. They thought about it for a second. Surprise took over their face and they looked each other in the eyes. "Hyrokume!"

TBC

The TBC stands for totally bad cliffie! Buhahahahahaha! So there you go I know what is going to happen and you don't!

Ruinu


	14. A Date? Fights? And Villans?

That was the best weekend ever! And I am talking about my stay at Bear Lake with my Friend Chelsea (a.k.a wishfulthinker22). Just so you know. Domo to all whom have reviewed. Sorry to say but this is going to be about two chapters more. Sorry to say. But I think that I am getting on people's nerves. Just tell me if I am. And a few words from Ruinu.

R- Ahem... I can fall in love with which ever I Dang well please to!

Me- Thank you.... I guess....

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha just my drawings on deviant art. Ruinu, Shiro, Hiro, Inume, and Kinme. I don't own Ryoko, Churro, Myro, Auroa or Hyro. Wishfulthinker22 does. So thank Hyro and roll the tape!

****

Chapter 14: A date? Fights? And villains?

Shiro and Hiro started running through the dark forests of the night. Searching for the one that made them start running in the first place. They stopped by a river and took in deep breaths.

"Hiro, do think that Hyro actually knows of what he has done?" Shiro said after gaining back his breath.

"I don't think so Shiro. But when he does figure out. He'll know what we have to do.

"I know. But still why would he do that? He should know as much as all the other gods do that- huh what is that?" Shiro said looking up at the sky. He saw a dark cloud coming in on them. They saw after the cloud was closer the cloud was a miasma. A man started walking out of it. And they saw the man that summoned them to earth in the first place.

"What do you want you common whore?" Hiro said. Shiro started glaring and growling at Naraku.

"Why Hiro I was just thinking of talking to you alone. But as I heard you and Shiro are usually together. So I decided to ask both of you. How is Ruinu doing?" Hiro looked at Naraku and then at Shiro and asked.

"Who's Ruinu?" Hiro asked. Shiro whispered in his ear that she was Inuyasha's youngest child. Hiro thought of it for a moment.

"Isn't she the one that you have a crush on?" Hiro asked. Shiro started blushing. And then he started to yell at him.

"No! I don't have a crush on _Ruinu_! I have a crush on... Ryoko" He said the name so that only Hiro could hear.

"Isn't she Ruinu's older sister? The twin isn't she? The star keeper. Well then-"Hiro looked over at Naraku. He went over to him and killed him. Or the demon puppet anyways.

"As I was saying. Of which I never say this to you. Ask her out then." Hiro told him.

"Shiro he's right!" Churro said out of no where. Making Shiro jump at least 20 feet in the air because of it.

"Wh- when did you g- get here?!" Shiro said stuttering because of the sneak up. Still holding onto one of the tree branches.

"When did you get here Churro?" Hiro asked him.

"That is not to be tampered with right now. Right now we have to talk about how we are going to get Ryoko to go out with him." Shiro looked at him with shock in his eyes.

"Why would you do that for me!?" Shiro said. "I'm not even sure if she likes me back. What if she hates me? I would lose her friendship that I hold with her." Hiro pulled him out of the tree with his dark powers. And Shiro fell with a thud to the ground. After Shiro was done massaging all of his sore parts. He saw Hiro pull him up.

"You can see that she obviously has a crush on you. I mean that weird smile that she gives you when she is talking to you. Her head is always down and she is blushing when you are around. And she always stutters when she talks to you. I maybe not be Myro but I sure do know love when I see it." Hiro said to him. Shiro looked at him and then said.

"You know what you're right! She does need to know how I feel about her! And what better way than to ask her out? And if we do go out then I can take her anywhere."

"Sure lover boy but it sounds like you are asking _me _out." Hiro said to his little brother.

At The Castle.

"Ryoko here comes Shiro." Ruinu said to her. Ryoko stiffened up at the sounding of the name.

"Ruinu what if I say something wrong to him?" Ruinu put a supporting hand on her sister's shoulder.

"You wont you have me there with you." Ryoko felt Ruinu go away. "WAY over here!" Ryoko got mad at her instantly.

Shiro approached Ryoko saying in his mind 'I can do this.... I can do this...' the whole time. His head was down looking at the ground and blushing. He finally reached his destination and put one hand behind his head. And then down to his neck. He finally managed to stutter a "Hi." To Ryoko. And she did the same.

Ruinu, Hiro and Churro were on the roof trying to listen to the conversation. It was all about the weather and Ruinu got through about 7 churros before she got sick and tired of the stalling. Hiro was in the same process as Ruinu. They said together in the same tone, "Get on with it!"

Ryoko and Shiro looked up the roof seeing Ruinu and Hiro looking over the edge. They both smiled sheepishly and went away from the edge.

"Well-um-I was wondering.... That is if you are ok with it. Would you like to go um- on a-..." a finger cut off Shiro on his lips. And Ryoko said gently to him. "Of course I would. Just be here tomorrow at the strike of noon. No later. See ya!" She pecked him on the cheek and went off into the castle.

"Ruinu I need you to help me find a good outfit to wear tomorrow." Ruinu looked at her then went into her closet. She took out a silk gown and threw it over towards Ryoko.

"That was made out of silk demons silk. And Ice rat fur. They make the finest silk out there. Only found in China. This is what they call a Moonbeam dress. They made it for me because I get my powers from the moon. But alas I have to go on a journey today and I won't be back till tomorrow night. So I guess you can wear that. It's too big for me anyways." Ruinu went off to her closet to look for her miko clothing for spring.

Ryoko looked over the dress. It was a dark on the outside and felt like velvet the coat reminded her of her father's haorii. Because of the slits in the sleeves. The inside, which was the dress, was silk. Bright blue to be precise. It came with a crown that was dark blue with a diamond in the middle and on the ends. She tried it on and felt the inside. The soft cotton shirt that went with the coat felt just like her fathers. How she knew was that she had put it on before just to see what it was like. That was when she was still curious with the castle. The dress fit like a charm. It was tight around the waist like it was supposed to be but frilled off at the thighs. ' Shiro will love how I look.' Ryoko thought in her own little world. Ryoko saw something come flying at her from Ruinu's closet. She saw a necklace that went perfectly with the dress. And also saw Ruinu emerge from the closet.

The clothing from the modern era. But she wore her hair up in the miko style. 'She looks like Miko Kikyo.' (She knows Kikyo from when she was a child and Kikyo came into the village.) 'Now that I think of it Ruinu does look a lot like Miko Kikyo. Could she be granddaughter of her? Well I will just have to find out.'

"Say Ruinu?" Ruinu looked over at her sister that called her name.

"Yeah what do you need," She said in her usual nice tone of voice.

"Do you know anyone by the name of Kikyo?" Ruinu's eyes grew wide at the hearing of the name.

"Well yeah I guess I do. I mean father told me about her when I was younger. He got hit over the head with a paddle though by mom and then got sat." Ryoko looked over at her strangely.

"Sat?"

"Oh right mom hasn't sat father since before you have come here. Come with me." She went into the hallway and then they heard yelling from Inuyasha.

"Kikyo what are you doing here."

"Searching for you Inuyasha." Kikyo said as she entered the backyard.

"Kikyo. Why have you come here?" He said in that tone whenever he talks to Kikyo.

"I wanted to take what was rightfully mine. Come Inuyasha. Come with me."

"Never I have kids to look after. And besides you better get away before Kagome comes and sees you and me together."

"I that you hated Kikyo! So Inuyasha is this what you want... Just Sit! Sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit SIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And this is for you Kikyo!" Kagome shot an arrow and saw that Kikyo just disappeared. "Serves her right for coming up to my husband." She looked at the three big holes in the ground. "I'm sorry boys. Are you ready Ruinu?"

Ruinu came out of the house with a bag. She went into the big whole that was in front of Kagome and went down to see her father. She kissed him goodbye and then went off with her mom. He popped out of the whole and yelled and well as he could. "Where are you going? I am sorry she came in on me! Kagome!" Inuyasha then fainted.

The next day at noon.

" Hi Ryoko you ready for today?" Shiro asked her.

"Where's you brother?"

"Off visiting his fiancé Auroa." Ryoko was now confused.

"Isn't she a princess of light?" Shiro nodded as the walked into the star forest. And onto the cliff. They had a nice picnic and went swimming and had a blast. I t wa snow sunset and Ryoko sat up and looked at it.

"Sunset is the most beautiful time of the day. It makes me feel at peace with myself at sunset. What I think that it's when Day and Night come together as one to create beauty only the Gods above understand. And everyone should understand that Day and Night don't get to see eachother as much as people do. It always.." Ryoko was cut off by Shiro telling her the rest.

"Like day and night are a couple. Day and night can never see each other for long. Only at a certain time. That time is sunset. When they can finally be reunited. The great god told us that story when Hiro and I were young children. Sure Hiro and I see each other all the time. But now that I think of it. Night is you and Day is me. We don't get to see each other often." He saw he eyes full of tears looking up at him with a smile on her face. They moved closer until their lips finally touched. They parted after a while and Ryoko had a smile on her face.

"Come on we better get you home." Ryoko laughed.

"Yeah my mom sat my dad like twenty one times. And so I have to go and take care of him. Bye!" She kissed him again and went into the castle. (wow they are already there! 00 )

"Ryoko wait!" Shiro said to her. He went and gave her a bracelet. "No matter what happens to you. I will always be with you. If you are evil or if I am. My good side is with you always." He gave her another kiss and disappeared into the heavens through a white void. She leaned up against the castle door and sighed looking at the bracelet. It was crystal white with sapphires in it.

"Why did your mother do this to me. Ow!" Inuyasha was moaning in pain and yelling. And trying to move. But then another "Ow!" would come.

"Father don't move so much. Mother will be back soon."

Just then Kagome came into the room and sat down near Inuyasha. He tried to move but he couldn't because of all the pain. "Oh dear I am so sorry. Here." She gave him a kiss on both ears. "Ruinu come and heal your father!" Kagome shouted.

"Yes mother!" Ruinu came in the room and took off the haorii that her father was wearing. And opened the blinds outside. The moon was full that night so it gave Ruinu the advantage. She looked up at the moon and her irises went white. Her pupils did the same thing.

"Moishec nahi miru." She said as she put her hand on her fathers back. He was back to normal and all the children went out of the room.

"What did you do that for Kagome?"

"I needed you to be unconscious." She said to him in a sarcastic tone.

"That was all!?" HE asked? She nodded. He pounced on her and started tickling her. She finally said she was sorry but Inuyasha didn't stop there. He kept tickling her. Her lungs were starting to go on fire with the laughter and lack of air. Inuyasha saw this and finally stopped.

"Why did you do that?" She asked him.

"No reason." She looked at him.

"No reason whatsoever?" She said to him in an unbelieving tone.

"Well you sat me for no reason whatsoever." He leaned over towards her and gave her a nice kiss. "And that was for you being so lovely tonight." She giggled at his statement. And went and got dressed into night clothing. Giving Inuyasha his. They both got dressed and went to sleep in each others embrace.

With Ruinu.

Ruinu woke up seeing soul catchers in front of her. He saw them leaving and went off to find them. They lead her to a lake with a woman standing near the creek.

"It is so lovely, the moon I mean. Wouldn't you just like to see it all the time?" Ruinu looked at the woman. SHe recongnised the voice. But who was it?

"Come closer dear." Ruinu sat down near the woman. She looked over at the woman and saw Kikyo. She took out her arrow and bow that she took with her just incase it was a demon after her.

"No need for that dear." Tenikisaiga was flung out of her arms and landed in the lake. Ruinu went out to get but before she could she had a hand wrapped around her wrist. "Let go of me witch!" Ruinu yelled.

"I can't I must take you somewhere!"

"I said! Let go of me!!" Her demonic and miko energy clashed together, something that had never happened to her before, and she focused it all towards her arm. Kikyo next thing known was that she was in a pile on ashes. Ruinu retrived Tenikisaiga.

The next day as the villagers came to the lake to get water. They say the huge crater in the ground. Ruinu saw this as well and ran off. Kaede saw this and told Inume to take her over to Ruinu.

"Ruinu-chan." Kaede said to her.

"Kaede-bachan! I am so sorry for what I have done. I never meant to do that to Miko Kikyo, I just couldn't control my powers." Inuyasha and Kagome heard this and knew what was happening to their 17 year old daughter.

"In one more year. They will all come after her. Demons of all sorts will come after her. That was her demonic power. And only a tiny bit of her demonic powers made that crater. We have to watch her alot more." Kagome nodded and started to cry.

'Why are mother and father crying? Was it something I did? Maybe the think that I can't do alot without being watched.'

With Naraku!

"Shikon. I want you to gather up every demon in one year and say that the Shikon No Tama is involved. I want them here within one year. And bring out him...." Shikon nodded and left. Naraku felt a good presence within his domain. 3 good presences to be precise.

"Naraku. Why do you want Ruinu so bad?" Shiro asked.

"Because she is hte kety to destruction. Now her birthday is in one month. I could just keep you three here."

"How will you be able to do that?" Hyro asked Naraku.

"Hmhmhm..." Naraku just laughed.

"How you bastard?!" Hiro said to him. Fire wrapped around their wrists and ankles. And as they struggled to get free. The flame got hotter.

"I've seen this done before. But how.... How did he get out of Hell?" Hyro asked.

"You are are quite clever Hyrokume. The Lord of all gods. To bad you don't affect me at all." A man approached from the shadows. He wore red and black clothing. His hair was blonde and he had bright green eyes. His eyes were narrowed to show that he had no emotion in him.

"Oh no..." Hyro said in an almost whisper.

"What is the matter Master Hyrokume?" Shiro asked.

"It's DragonFaynge." Hyro said to them.

"Who's DragonFaynge?" Hiro asked.

"His name is actually Stoygloar. Back in the time when he lived on earth they called him "The DragonFaynge Stoygloar." He is the god of death and destruction. He lives down in the pits of Hell." Hiro was wide eyed. Stoygloar had his arms crossed over his well built chest where half of it was showing through the red shirt that he wore.

"You don't know the half of my life. I did live on this world in the beginning. When the dragons lived on the earth. I was their master. I could tell them to destroy whatever they wanted to. But when one man came down to the Earth. He destroyed what I owned. I chalenged him to a battle. He ended up winning. The man said to me "You are not worthy enough to live on teh planet which I have created. In the afterlife you were just like this. I banish you to the dark and firry pits of Hell" The last thing that the man said to me was. "Remember Stoygloar. You are also my creation. You shall never be let out Hell." Do you want to know who he was?" Stoygloar stopped and closed his eyes. When he opened them they were crimson red. "It was you Hyrokume! You bastard. You locked me up in the hells. But now that I am free I can finally reek havoc on this world."

"Stoygloar! I did it so I could protect the future of mankind! Don't you understand? If I let you stay on the earth you would've destroyed all that I have created!" Stoygloar's eyes went even more darker. And each time they did the heat of the fire increased.

Stoygloar looked over at Hiro. "You are you the God of Darkness."

"Hiro don't answer him. If you do he will use you for his own ways." Hiro stayed stubborn as always.

"If you don't want to tell me I can just burn you to smithereens. His eyes went pitch black and Hiro was starting to burn up.

"Argh... Shiro.... I can't stand it..... anymore... Shiro?.... SHIRO!" Shiro was now hanging there with no life in him.

"Stop it!" Hiro yelled at Stoygloar.

"What was that? You want me to turn up the heat? Well that will just burn you to death. But if you really want it." HIs eyes were now pitch white and the flames were even hotter now. Hiro couldn't stand in much longer. He needed to get out of this.

"Stop it you creep!" A flash of lightning went passed Stoygloar's face. Leaving a scratch. He touched it and lifted his shoulders as if not caring. Hiro and Hyro looked up and saw Myro and Churro. Myro having her fighting clothes on and Churro with his on too. Myro had her gloves with the spikes on it. And Churro had his staff with him. They were also carrying Shiro's staff and Hiro's darkness blade with them.

"Let go of them and I wont have to kill you." Myro said. As she gathered another lightning bolt.

"Do you really think that you could harm me? Low rank goddess? Your name is Myro right?" Stoygloar turned around and she saw his face. His eyes were now bright green again. But they were showing no emotion. His hair was still blonde and spiky.

"Come on Churro we can take them on. Right? Churro? Churro!" She saw that Churro's eyes were no longer gray. They were crimson red. He then slashed down at Myro with Hiro's blade. Blood gushed out of her arm and was pouring out of her sleeve. "Churro.... Why?" She then fainted.

"Stupid girl. Your brother was under my spell. And you all will live in a world of darkness." He then snapped his finger and Shiro fell from his restraints. Stoygloar tried to take control of him but a black barrier was blocking his way. He looked up and saw Hiro with the blackness in his eyes. "So you are the Prince of Darkness and also the God of Darkness. Why don't you give up and just join Naraku and I. You'd be unbeatable." A hugs black ball flew at him knocking him to the ground.

"You.... You..... You killed my brother!!!! You cold hearted bastard! You killed my brother! The only one that meant more than anything to this world! Now that you have....." Stoygloar got up and healed himself.

"What will you do?" Stoygloar asked Hiro going up to his brother again. Hiro's eyes went pitch black and his hair started rising.

"You've made me mad. I can't release my true power without Shiro being dead. Now you've made the biggest mistake of your life!" Hiro was being surrounded by a white and black twister. "I will never forgive you for what you have done to my younger brother. For what you ahve done to my older brother. And my little sister. But Churro raised me. I raised my little sister. And my only friend that could understand me and feel my feelings was my little brother Shiro. I love them all and you probably love no one. You have no reason to live!" The twister increased and the restraints broke off of Hiro. He went down towards Shiro. And picked him up. He started crying. "The rarest thing you will ever find out of me is crying. Let go of my brother!" He sent another attack that let go of Churro's possession. And released Hyrokume. Hyro ran over and brought Shiro back to life.

"Shiro!" Hiro yelled and it woke up Myro from her fainting. And they both ran over to Shiro.

"I'm awake. Hiro were you about to release the dragon?" Hiro nodded.

"Isn't this sweet? Now I can take over a whole family. And get rid of the main god all in the same day." Stoygloar said to them.

"Not on my account." Hyro said to him.

Stoygloar put his hand over Hyro's face. " Die..." Hyro was then gone. Stoygloar smirked and looked over at Naraku and Shikon.

"Now what do you want to do DragonFaynge Stoygloar?" Stoygloar smirked at Naraku's staement.

"Take over these four..."

"Everyhting is set master Naraku." Shikon said to him.

"Perfect. Next month Ruinu will be mine...." Naraku started laughing.

Stoygloar went over to the family of Ro's and turned his eyes back to black. "Coem and join me my faithful minions." All of their eyes went black and then back to normal.

"Yes Master Stoygloar." Hiro said.

"I shall obey Master Stoygloar." Shiro said.

"What is you need Master Stoygloar?" Myro asked.

"Whatever you need we will get it Master Stoygloar." Churro said.

Stoygloar smirked. "Ten million years in Hell really does pay off. Now my minions. Go and et the one they call Ruinu. One month from now. On the twenty second." They all bowed and went off to get ready.

"Now Hyrokume who is the strongest now? I have your four most powerful gods and goddess under my command. What will you do now?" He stood there with a maniacal laugh.

To Be continued.....

Wow this is sooooooooo getting cool! Don't' you agree guys?

Ruinu- I dunno? Why wasn't I in there very much?

DF- Well how was I supposed to do this?

Shiro- And why did _I _have to die?

DF- Because everyone loves you.

Hiro- You made me cry?

DF- Hey I liked that part. You were also going insane. And for today's top news Stoygloar is an idiot. Hiro is chasing me with a bat. And everyone else is eating churros. And for other news I am an idiot! Why I say this is because I am not really an idiot just wanted to say that. Until tomorrow this is 69egnyaFnogarD here on Tuesday night with the Monday morning news.

Preview- Naraku's plan goes into action.


	15. Never Trust Your 18th Birthday

Konnichi-wa minna! Sorry about the whole thing that I am going to finish this. But I have to soon. Oh well. I thank you all of you that have reviewed my story! Evil Chapter it is!

Stoygloar- YAY! I am evil!

DF- yeah you are... TT

Shiro- why do we have to be controlled by him?

DF- you'll figure out!

Hiro- We better else it's you head!

DF- gulp Well read and review!

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha in any shape or form. MY older sister owns the little plush dolly. Wishfulthinker22 owns Ryoko, Churro, Hyro, and Myro!

****

Chapter 15: Never trust your 18th birthday.

Tomorrow was Ruinu's 18th birthday. Ryoko was excited. She wanted Shiro to ask her to marry him. Ruinu wasn't so sure of what she wanted. She just wanted to get it done with. So that she could finally become a full priestess.

"Ruinu are you sure you don't want anything for your birthday?" Kagome asked Ruinu.

"Yes mother. I am sure." Ruinu said.

"Ryoko what do you want?" Kagome asked.

"Only for Shiro to ask me to marry him. And maybe a wedding dress." Kagome shook her head and sighed.

"Mother where is father?" Ruinu asked her mother.

"He went off to go get your grandfather and grandmother. Oh and also your cousins and Uncle and Aunt. And also Sango's and Miroku's family. So that they can be here tonight for your special day. Even though it is tomorrow. We want to celebrate it today!" Kagome said.

"Oh." Was all Ruinu said? Ryoko was looking at the crystal bracelet that Shiro gave her. 'Maybe there is hope that he will ask me... Even though he is a demon god. But who cares I love him and he loves me!' Ryoko looked up at the sky and sighed. 'Please come here Shiro I miss you'

Naraku

"Everything is ready Master Naraku." Shikon said to him.

"Good bring Stoygloar in here." Naraku said to him and Shikon bowed and brought in Stoygloar.

"Yes what is it you need?" He asked.

"I need you to bring out Shiro. He needs to go to a party today. To go and take Ryoko somewhere." Stoygloar glared at him.

"Who do you think I am!? Myro the goddess of Beauty and Love?" Stoygloar said. "I am a god of destruction and death! I don't do anything with love."

"NO I need you to get Shiro over there and take her to the bridge of Stars and _kill her_." Naraku said. Stoygloar smirked at the statement.

"All right then." Stoygloar snapped his fingers and in came Shiro. His eyes looked the same but he was still possessed by Stoygloar. "Shiro you need to go see Ryoko now. Go ahead and go to the party. Hiro will be waiting for you in the Star Forest.

"Yes Lord Stoygloar." Shiro's eyes turned red again and then back to dark blue.

"Hm. You see? Hyro can do the same thing for taking over minds. But I far surpass him in all ways in this talent."

That night at the Castle.

"Happy birthday Ryoko! Happy birthday Ruinu!" Everyone was there. Seamus and his two wives, Sesshomaru and Rin with Lin, Jin and Meko. Sango and Miroku with San Mir and Miro. And then Shippo with his family.

"Happy birthday Ruinu." Miro said as he came up. He gave her a quick kiss and she gave him one back. "Here's your present." He gave her a beautiful crystal looking sword. "I made it myself."

"Are you sure it looks like your mother's work?"

"Yes I am sure. 16 years of demon slaying and you get used to making your own weapons." Miro said to her. She gave him another quick kiss and then went to go get her father. 'Okay tonight is the night I will ask her.' Miro said.

Ryoko was looking at all the presents from everyone. But as everyone was crowding around her she was looking for Shiro. 'Is he going to come tonight?'

"I have a strange feeling that he is going to come tonight master." Hyro popped out of nowhere.

"Hyro where'd you come from?" She said to her.

"There is no time for that we must get you out of here Master." Hyro took her hand and started leading her away. She slapped his hand and took hers back.

"Hyro you are talking nonsense. Now go over there and let me continue my watching for Shiro." Just then she heard everyone talking about a strong demon aura.

"It's coming our way Kagome. Keep you guard up!" Kagome took out her bow and arrows. They all saw someone emerging from the mists of the forest. The person had silver-white hair and white fox ears with a tail to go with it. He was dressed all in white with a scarf to go with his outfit.

"Shiro-sama!" Ryoko yelled. Shiro came up to her and she ran into his arms. He kissed her and she kissed him back.

"Where have you been for the last month?" Ryoko asked. Shiro looked around and saw Hyro. He smirked at him and then turned his attention back to Ryoko.

"Just wandering around. You know me. I can't stay in one place all the time." Ryoko nodded. He played around with her hair and whispered in her ear. "I want to take you to one of my favorite spots." She nodded and they started to walk off.

"No Master Ryoko you cannot go with him!" Shiro turned around and looked at him with eyes that would fit Hiro's expression. Anger...

'Listen to me Hyrokume.' said a voice in Hyro's head.

'Stoygloar!'

'You still are very cunning. But listen to me! I will not give back your so-called "Master" Hyrokume. She is going with Shiro now. So leave them be!' Something knocked out Hyro. And everyone came and gathered around him. Shiro and Ryoko were long gone into the Star Forest.

"Ryoko do you love me?" Shiro asked when they were finally at the bridge. She looked at him and saw his expression. Cold, sad and scared.

"Yes why wouldn't I?" He looked over at her and put his hand on hers.

He stood up and brought Ryoko closer to him. He took her hands and kissed her passionately. He started crying and brought her closer. The bracelet on her left hand started to glow white. Shiro was broke free of the possession for a limited amount of time.

"Ryoko.... Run." He said to her. She looked up at him strangely.

"What are you talking abou-?"Something ran through her back. She found it to be Shiro's talons. She looked up at him. And saw his eyes go from blue to red to blue again. "Run Ryoko! While you still can!" She obeyed and ran off towards the castle.

Ryoko cried all night and into dawn. Ruinu heard her finally and went to see what was wrong.

"I'll kill Naraku. For what he has done to him!" Ryoko kept saying.

"What is wrong sister?" Ruinu asked.

"Shiro is... possessed by... Naraku." Ryoko said.

"Now how do you know that?" Ruinu asked.

"Because Naraku is the only evil guy that I know about." Ryoko pointed out.

"Hahahahaha.... I guess you are right." Ruinu said. She then smelled teh smell of death. And ran off taking Tenikisaiga with her. "Ryoko get you sword and Bow. There's a murderer in the village!" Ruinu yelled behind her back.

"All right!" She yelled gathering the Starfire bow and the Galaxy blade.

In the village.

"Ah! Demons are attacking the village! Get the exterminator! Get Lady Ruinu!" Ruinu came running into the village. Seeing demons all around.

"Miko-sama!" Everyone looked over at Ruinu and then back at the demons. She went over to the demons. There were to many for her to take on.

"Universal Barrage!" Ryoko yelled. All of the planets came crashing down on them. And the sun disambiguated the other ones. But even more came out.

"Damn how do we get rid of them?" Ryoko yelled.

"You don't." Said a new voice.

Ryoko and Ruinu saw the new man. He had blonde spiky hair and bright green eyes. And standing right beside him was none other than Shiro Hiro, Churro, and Myro.

"Isn't it so nice how you can get take over the minds of those weaker than you?" Said the new man.

"You.... You took over Shiro's mind!" Ryoko yelled at him.

"Indeed I am Ryoko. My name is Stoygloar. And thanks to me. You will die at the hands of you lover. Shiro!" Shiro came out in front of him and took out his staff. And a white sword. Ryoko had no choice but to take out the galaxy blade.

"Shiro you don't have to do this! Fight it!" Stoygloar just laughed at her remarks.

"My magic is more powerful than your will ever be! Shiro can no longer hear you! He doesn't even know that you exist! Now attack Shiro!" Shiro jumped out of the sky and started attacking Ryoko.

"No Shiro don't do this! Shiro!" She yelled at him. But he would just keep attacking. "Shiro you need to stop this. Argh!" Shiro slashed across her arm. Blood was pouring now." Shiro please stop this." Shiro cut open her wrists. Now she was starting to feel dizzy. Ruinu saw this and went off to see her sister.

"Get away!" She opened her palm and shot miko powers at Shiro he dodged. Her eyes were now going orange.

Kagome, Inuyasha, Inume, and Kinme all came to see Ruinu's eyes change. The prayer beads that she wore on her wrists started cracking.

"Oh no Kagome. If those break she can take off the gloves!" Inuyasha proclaimed.

"Let's go Inuyasha." Kagome said. Inuyasha nodded.

"Inume lets go save our sisters!" Inume nodded and Kinme started running.

Ruinu was now facing off against Shiro. And Stoygloar was getting bored so he sent down Hiro to go and help Shiro get her.

"What? Now Hiro is helping too. This does not look good." Ryoko said.

Inume took out Tensaiga. And healed Ryoko.

But by the time they got Ryoko healed. They saw Ruinu was knocked out and there was Shiro and Hiro. There was also Myro and Churro. But the other man was strange to them.

"Inuyasha that's Stoygloar!" Kagome said to him.

"Stoygloar?" He asked.

"In some myths they say that Stoygloar was a Master of the dark arts and dragon spells. Then the great god banished him to hell. But that was ten million years ago!" Kagome said to him.

"Stoygloar? What kind of bad guy has the name of Stoygloar?" Kagome glared at Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha! This is no time for jokes!" They raced over towards Stoygloar. But he started chanting something.

"Water, Wind, Earth, Forest, Lightning, Ice, Dark, Light, and Fire! Elements that I call show yourselves!" The ground started shaking and out came a brown element sign. And out fallowed a red one. The lake near by started bubbling and out came a dark blue one. In the forest showed a light green one. And out of the wind showed a dark green. Then the sky showed and out cam ea dark and light symbol. "Now show you selves as the dragons that you were ten million years ago! Hishiro or the earth! N'ktonic of the water! K'vantin of the dark! H'makri of the light! Soutin of the ice! Sourita of the fire! Intira of the Lightning! Gougash of the forest! And Mindin of the wind." The last one sounded as if the name hurt him. But he shook that away. "Use your powers to destroy whatever comes your way!" The dragons bowed down to him and started attacking everything. "Now boys shall we go back." Shiro and Hiro nodded and they went over to the dragon of the wind. "Mindin show me your form that I first saw you in." She bowed and turned into a beautiful young maiden with long silver hair with black bangs. She bowed down and started talking in her sweet voice.

"Yes Lord Stoygloar? What may I do to be of assistance?" He kissed her and then told her.

"I need you to take us back to the castle of a man called Naraku." She bowed and said. "Yes my Lord and Master." She said as she opened her eyes. She chanted something and it teleported them right to Naraku's fortress.

A while later

"Ugh where am I?" Ruinu said as she woke up.

"In the fortress of Naraku dear Ruinu." Said a voice.

"Miro?" She asked as she got out of the futon.

"No Ruinu it is me. Shikon." He said as he stepped out of the shadows. "Ruinu? Ruinu? Are you ok? You look pale." She looked into Shikon's eyes.

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?" She lied she felt very bad. She was at far away from home. And with Shikon there. You never knew what would happen.

"Do not worry, Naraku wont hurt you." He had a smirk on his face that made Ruinu want to go home. Ruinu stood up and started to go away. But the boy's arms were encircled around her waist. "Where are you going?" He said fiercely into her ear. A bright light then shown in her eyes. And Shikon started taking off the gloves that were on her hands. Revealing the "Doomsday Curse"

"Ruinu show your true form. Be who you were supposed to be." The boy said to her. Her eyes were now going pure red. Was it a full moon that was out there in the midst? She then went out to the lands. She had a sudden craving for human blood

To be continued...

DF- Yessh I used that thingy from chapter 5. But oh well. I think that it will be one more chapter and then the long epilogue. So don't worry.

Shiro- Stoygloar's in love! Stoygloar's in love

Stoygloar- TT() WHACK!!!!!!!!!!!

Shiro- OWIE!

DF- Please review and remember. This is the Wednesday night news with 69egnyaFnogarD with the early morning show! an aJ!

DragonFaynge96


	16. Endings are not always what they seem to...

Minna-san Konnichi-wa. This is in fact the last chapter to this story. starts Crying like a baby

Master Ghaleon- Boohoo! Baby!

DF- Shut up! I would like to thank these people for reviewing.

**Wishfulthinker22-** Thanks for all that you have helped me with. I hope that you can update soon. Thank you for the Idea's for the songs. And some of the chapters…

**Desktop Creator- **Thank you for all of your great reviews. I hope that you will update your stories soon. Thank you for the reviews. They really helped me through this story.

**Sarcasm 397- **Yeah I decided to go for a new name just for you to know. I wanted it to be different. So thank you for your help and reviews. They will stay in my review file thingy for a long time.

**Master Ghaleon- **Well you never actually reviewed my story. But it is ok. Because you are still really nice to me off of fanfiction.net.

Well those are my 4 favorite reviewers (or 3 to be precise) they are all so good to me and I thank them. Well enough of that. Onto the disclaimer.

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha in any shape or form. I do however own Ruinu Inume Kinme Shiro and Hiro. They are all voices in my head and are my property. Desktop Creator has my permission to use Ruinu, Inume and Kinme for his story. I also do not own Ryoko, Hyro, Churro, or Myro. Wishfulthinker22 does. I am just borrowing them for the remainder of this chapter. The song in this chapter belongs to Evanesance "Bring Me to Life." That's for like something……

**Chapter 16: Endings are not always what they seem to be.**

The plains of Musashi were all but quiet. Nothing crept in the western plains. The only thing that was heard was the voices of Inuyasha's family and Miroku's family searching for the one they lost to Stoygloar. Ruinu. She was stolen and now they wanted her back.

"Don't worry Ryoko. Shiro will be out of Stoygloar's possession once we defeat him." Inume said to her.

"How can you say that with a straight face? Stoygloar is the god of destruction and death. He is much more powerful than I will ever be." Ryoko said to her brother who was now hiding.

"Do not worry master," Hyro said to her. Trying to heal all of her open wounds that she got from Shiro. "Stoygloar maybe strong. But he can't defeat the most powerful thing in this world."

"What is that Hyro?" She asked him pulling on her shirt. He went in front and told her.

"Love, Love is the most powerful thing on this planet. No one can defeat what is inside the heart." Ryoko nodded her head and called her weapons to her.

"Well what are we waiting here for? Let's go save them all!" Everyone looked over at Kagura and Kanna. They went into the air and showed them the way to Naraku's fortress.

At Naraku's fortress.

"They are coming this way Naraku. What are you going to do about that? Do you want me to release my minions?" Naraku looked over at Stoygloar.

"Release them on Ryoko. And I will have Ruinu deal with the others. Like Hyrokume for example." Stoygloar glared and said to him. "Is she capable of killing someone that she is in love with?"

"Yes she is. She will kill anything in her path. Isn't that right Shikon?" Naraku asked as Shikon entered with Ruinu in his arms. Her eyes were bloodshot red. And she was urging to kill anything that came her way.

"It's alright my darling. You will get your kill." She nodded and looked over at Stoygloar. And licked her lips. "No he is not to be killed. You may kill these people." He said waving his hand showing her. Inuyasha, Kagome, Inume, Kinme, Miro, Miroku, Sango, Sesshomaru, Rin, Meko, Lin, Jin and Hyro. She licked her lips. Her restraints on her hands and legs were crackling against her.

Inuyasha and the others were 500 ft away from the castle. Until they saw that red blades were coming after them. Inuyasha protected everyone with Tetsusaiga. They saw someone on top of the castle. It was Ruinu with blood on her talons. Another was standing next to her. And then five others joined her. Shiro, Hiro, Churro, Myro and Stoygloar. Then Naraku came to join them.

"Naraku let Ruinu go!" Inuyasha yelled at him.

"Now why should I do that? It seems that she likes it here." Shikon was whispering in Ruinu's ear and looking at Miro. She started to smile. She vanished and was right up next to Miro. He had fear in his eyes when he saw Ruinu like that.

"Miro watch out!" Ryoko yelled at him. His arm got sliced blood dripping out of it.

"Ruinu stop this!" Suddenly something was happening to her. Shikon yelled for her to go on with it. But when Miro looked into her eyes it was as if her human side was showing her what she was doing.

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors?_

_Leading you down into my core_

_Where I've become so numb _

_Without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold _

_Until you find it there and lead it back home _

"Miro keep doing what you are doing!" Ryoko said to him. He nodded and started talking to Ruinu. She kept seeing the wrongs. She shook them away and started attacking him again.

'Miro help me…' Miro heard this voice and heard it say the same thing over and over again.

_Wake me up inside_

_Wake me up inside_

_Call my name and save me from the dark_

_Bid my blood to run_

_Before I come undone_

_Save me from the nothing I've become_

Ryoko was cheering and heard Stoygloar command Shiro to go and kill her. He obeyed him and went to go kill her.

"No!" She yelled. The Galaxy Blade went in front of her and blocked Shiro's attack. She saw that it was the color of the moon. A beautiful silver and blue. She went out to battle with Shiro.

'Shiro don't' worry. After I kill you I will kill myself. So that I can be with you all the time.' She attacked him. The galaxy blade was shooting up to the moon now. Something told her to focus all of her energy into her hands and clap them together. She did what the voice told her to. It suddenly turned to night. And a star came to her blade. 'Focus onto your enemy!' Said the voice. She looked at Shiro and started crying, then looked at Stoygloar. "Say goodbye Stoygloar! I put all my love for Shiro into this arrow! And now you will die! Go back to Hell!" Stoygloar looked over at her. The arrow shot at him and he was gone.

_Now that I know what I'm without_

_You can't just leave me_

_Breathe into me and make me real_

_Bring me to life_

_Wake me up inside_

_Wake me up inside_

_Call my name and save me from the dark_

_Bid my blood to run_

_Before I come undone_

_Save me from the nothing I've become_

_Bring me to life_

"Ruinu wake up for me!" Miro said to her.

"It is to late Demon Slayer!" Shikon said to him.

"Now I know who you are… You are the rest of my soul!" Shikon's eyes went wide.

"Your soul or not! I am still going to have you dead!"

_Frozen inside without your touch _

_Without your love darling _

_Only you are the life among the dead_

"Ryoko?..." Shiro said to her. Rubbing his eyes.

"Shiro?... Oh Shiro I thought that you were gone forever!" She went up against his chest and started crying. He took her into an embrace and kissed her hair.

"I would never leave you. You are to precious to lose to anything. But if I do die… would you fallow me?" Ryoko nodded and pressed her lips to his. Shiro's eyes then went wide and let go of her. "Ryoko move!" Shiro turned her around and a sword plunged through his left shoulder.

_All this time I can't believe I couldn't see_

_Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me_

_I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems_

_Got to open my eyes to everything_

_Without a thought without a voice without a soul_

_Don't let me die here_

_There must be something more_

_Bring me to life_

'Ruinu is not waking up. Her demon soul is taking over her completely. But wait…'

"Miro tell her your true feelings!" Hyro yelled.

"What will that do?"

"In the creation you were chosen to be the peace maker. That is why Ruinu stopped when you called out to her! So tell her what you think of her!" Hyro yelled to him. Miro nodded back at him.

_Wake me up inside_

_Wake me up inside_

_Call my name and save me from the dark_

_Bid my blood to run_

_Before I come undone_

_Save me from the nothing I've become_

_Bring me to life_

_Bring me to life _

"Shiro! Shiro please wake up! Please come back to me!" Ryoko looked at him. He opened his eyes to look at her.

"Ryoko…I am so sorry. I want to give up what I have to come live with you. But my time here is now expired. I will miss you dearly my love." With all his strength he got up from the ground and kissed Ryoko passionately. She leaned into the kiss and brought him closer. Tears were now fogging Ryoko's vision and fell directly to the ground. She was so close to her lover. But now that he was at the brink of death she knew now that it wasn't meant to be. He parted from her and caressed her cheek his bloodstained hand. He was never going to see her again so he tried to make this the best time with her. "My time of life is shortening Ryoko. I can't bear it much longer. Wait for me…" Those were Shiro's last words to her as he fell to the ground lifeless and smiling.

Ryoko looked at her lover on the ground she saw his once white robes that he wore were now stained in the color of Crimson red His once silver hair was now the color of cherries. His fox ears and tail were the same color of his clothes. Ryoko started the search for his killer.

"Dear Ryoko are you blind?" Naraku said to her. She yelled back at him "What do you mean?!"

"He is still alive only asleep." He said.

"What?"

"Yes but thanks to me he may never wake up." Naraku started laughing manically.

"You bastard! I will send you to hell with Stoygloar!" She gave Naraku a hit that did in fact send him to hell.

"Now just to save the world and universe from Ruinu" Shiro started moving from where he was and Ryoko raced over to him and so did everyone else. Everyone telling him not to move.

"Don't worry you guys," Hiro said, " These are just minor injuries." Everyone looked at Hiro with strange looks and Shiro and Churro started Laughing.

"Well they _are _minor injuries compared to what father used to give us." Hiro nodded and said that was what he meant. Shiro healed with his light powers.

"Now Shiro lets get a barrier around the earth to save it from that moon heading our way. While Miro goes after Ruinu. I will kill Shikon." He said. Shiro put his staff out in front of him and started Chanting. And Hiro put his sword infront of him.

"Element of Light                                                          "Element of that which is Dark

Come to me tonight                                                     Come to me and wake the ark

Bring me the power of the days                         Bring me the power of the nights          

Bring me the power of the rays                          Bring me the power of the fights

Bring me the power of all things good                Bring me the power of all things bad

Bring me the power of all that once stood                      Bring me the power of all things sad

Bring me the power of darkness and light                      Bring me the power of Light and Dark  

Form it together to make the gray light!"                        Form it together to make the gray mark!"

After they were done they crossed weapons to form a gray magical ball. Most likely to be a void of some kind. Everyone watched in awe as the two focused on Shikon. They watched and the whole void swallowed up Shikon. And they also watched as Miro ran to go catch Ruinu who was falling from the top of the castle.

"Ruinu? Ruinu are you ok?" Miro asked and everyone ran over to see her. Ruinu looked up and saw everyone that she knew.

"Yes... I'm fine. What about all of you? I mean Shiro is covered in blood," She said to them. "Ah it's nothin Ruinu." He said to her, "And Hiro looks as if he is ready to fall over," He said the same thing as Shiro and she went on about how evreyone looked until a unfamiliar presance was detected.

"Why Hiro... It's been a long time wouldn't you say?" Said a woman that came out of the trees. She wore a silver and gold kimono and her hair was as gold as the sun. HE r eyes were silverish gold. And she had a smile on her face.

"Why were you hiding in the trees Auroa? I thought that you'd do that to me your arch nemesis." He said while smirking.

She went up to him and slapped him. "I came to see you dumb ass! Don't you ever think that I care for my fiance?" She said while.

"Yes I think that.But why would I want to marry someone that always slaps me for no reason whatsoever? Hm." She went up and slapped him and started walking away.

"Auroa? Auroa come back! I didn't mean it! Auroa! Auroa!" Hiro ran after her and then the next thing heard was a big huge bang. Everyoen saw that Auroa had a boulder in her hnds and hit Hiro to the ground. Everyone tehn started laughing.

Owari

That was ok. Well please review watch out for up coming stories of mine. If you like Yu Yu Hakusho or Beyblade then I will have those up sooner or later!

DragonFaynge96


End file.
